Miles1129's Toy Story
by woodybuzzmiles
Summary: When a flashy new Star Command Space Boy action figure named Jimmy Neutron enters the world of a pull-string sponge boy doll named SpongeBob SquarePants , a fierce rivalry occurs between the two toys. When they're trapped in a mean boy's room, the two squabbling toys must unite a friendship for a grand adventure back to their owner.
1. Playtime with SpongeBob SquarePants

Chapter 1- Playtime with SpongeBob

A set of cardboard boxes are seen lying on the floor of a bedroom. They're drawn up in crayon to make it look like buildings. The walls are lined with cloud wallpaper to give an impression of the blue sky. One building has a wanted poster of a green monster with a trashcan top and trashcan bottom around his body. The name of the wanted character is Oscar the Grouch, who is offering a $1,0000,000 reward. A boy's hand holds out the same toy monster with a gun taped to its hand.

"All right, everyone! This is a stick-up! So nobody moves!" The child's voice said. A set of dolls and action figures have their hands up as if they are Oscar's slaves. "Now empty out that vault!"

The boy gets out a ceramic piggy bank of a Rockhopper penguin with a necklace made with a shell and has a Z on it. His name is Cody Maverick. The boy shakes out a few coins. "Ooh hoo hoo! Money money money!" He made the Grouch toy kiss the coins greedily.

"Stop it, stop it, you mean old Grouch!" The boy made an Abby Cadabby porcelain figure say.

"Can it, Abby, or say goodbye to your frog prince!"

A small green crowned frog sits on a Hot Wheels track right in the path of danger. "Help! Ribbit! Help me!"

"Oh, no! Not my prince! Somebody do something!" Abby cried.

The boy gets out a floppy pull string doll of based off a yellow young sea sponge with wide blue eyes. His outfit consists of a plain white shirt, a red necktie, brown shorts with a black leather belt, knee-high white socks with red and blue stripes, and black leather shoes. On his head, he wears a blue mask with a bubble wand on top. He brings the sponge boy doll over to the scene, facing the inanimate Grouch, and the boy's finger pulls at the small white ring on the back of the sponge's white shirt, followed by a string. " _Stop this madness! Stop it right now!_ "

"Oh no! SpongeBob SquarePants!" The boy said as Oscar, as if he recognized the hero of the story.

"I'm here to stop you, One-Eyed Grouch!" he said as SpongeBob. The boy popped out one of Oscar's eyes. "D'OOOH! How do you know my identity!"

"Are you gonna come quietly or not?" The boy made the sponge toy ask.

"You can't touch me, SpongeBob! I brought my attack dog!" He sets down a red toy dog with a red slinky for a mid-section named Clifford in front of Oscar. "He's got a built in energy force field!"

"Well, I brought my lion!" The boy gets out a figure of a brown lion with a mane shaped like an upside down pentagon. His name is Alex the Lion. "He eats up force field dogs!"

The boy made Alex roar and attack Clifford. He then drags him away while saying, "Yipe yipe yipe yipe!"

"You're going to jail, Grouch!" 'SpongeBob' said as the boy picked up his Oscar doll and dropped him in a crib. A piece of paper is hung on the bars with the word JAIL scrawled in red crayon. "Say goodbye to the wife and baby Grouches!"

The boy's baby sister, Nina, finds the Oscar toy and picks him up and drools on the toy's face, then as a result, she starts pounding him on the railing of his crib. The defeated villain's arm falls near SpongeBob. The sponge toy's owner is Michael "Mike" Wilson. He has fair skin, black hair, and green eyes. He wears a blue mask like SpongeBob's himself. It turns out Mike was playing with his toys and creates adventures and his own stories using his imagination. From dolls to action figures, Spongebob is the most favorite. He picks up SpongeBob from the floor and cheered, "You saved the day again, SpongeBob!"

He pulled his string again, and SpongeBob's voice box replied, " _You're the best pal ever!_ "

 ** _You got a friend in me  
_** ** _You got a friend in me_**

Mike begins to do various activities with his SpongeBob doll. He turns around some boxes with scallops drawn on the other side.

"Come on, let's wrangle up those scallops." Mike said. He uses a jump rope lasso to 'catch' the scallops.

 ** _When the road looks rough ahead  
_** ** _And you're miles and miles from your nice warm bed  
_** ** _Just remember what your old pal said, boy, you got a friend in me_**

He then places SpongeBob on a Lightning McQueen toy car. He uses a remote control to steer him into another box. He picks up SpongeBob again and slaps him high five.

 ** _Yeah, you got a friend in me_**

"Hey, Spongie!"

Out in the hallway, he gives SpongeBob a piggy back ride, making him look like he's swimming through a beautiful underwater environment picture.

 ** _Some other folks might be a little bit smarter than I am_**

They reach the stairs and Mike puts him on the banister. "Come on SpongeBob!" Mike clamored down the stairs and SpongeBob kept on sliding until he fell off and he was caught in his hands.

 ** _Maybe, but none of them will ever love you the way I do_**

He hugs his favorite toy affectionately, then heads into the living room. Mike jumps into a recliner, along with SpongeBob and they spin around and around.

 ** _It's me and you, boy  
_** ** _And as the years go by, our friendship will never die  
_** ** _You're going to see it's our destiny_**

After spinning, they come to a complete stop. Laughing playfully, he sets down SpongeBob onto the floor, and pulls a lever on the recliner's side. The footrest pops up, and SpongeBob is sent flying through the air.

 ** _You got a friend in me_**

"All right!" Mike cheered. SpongeBob flipped in the air, then landed on a sofa's arm, and he is propped up for a second.

 ** _Yeah, you got a friend in me_**

"Score!" Mike cheered.

 ** _You got a friend in me_**

As SpongeBob lay limp on his side, Mike walked into the kitchen. It is Mike's birthday party. The family is having an impending move to a new house. There were colorful helium balloons bobbing on their strings, and streamers decorated the ceiling and walls. He was turning 6 years old the following week, but his father decided to have the birthday party today. A banner hung across the archway read HAPPY BIRTHDAY, MIKE!

"What do you think?" Mike's dad, Larry asked.

"Oh, this looks great, Dad!" Mike said.

"You really are excited, huh, Mike?"

"You betcha. We saw all of this at the store and I have asked you for it!" Mike said. He is just as excited as ever about the party. The inanimate SpongeBob's face stared in the direction of Mike's party. "Can we leave this up until we move?"

"Well sure! Anything for you, buddy!" Larry said.

"Yeah!" Mike cheered, his energetic attitude never leaving him.

"Now go get Nina, your friends will be here any minute." Larry suggested.

"Okay." Mike picks up SpongeBob from the couch's arm and said, "It's party time, SpongeBob! **WHOO-HOO!** " He ran back up the stairs, then he opened the door to his room, where Nina is still pulverizing Oscar. Even Mike is amused by his sister's antics. He makes SpongeBob wave to Nina. "Hello, little lady!" Shrieking and giggling, Nina tosses down the remnants of the evil Oscar to the floor. Over at the bed, he pulls on SpongeBob's string one more time and sets him down on his bed. " _You poisoned all these people!_ "

Mike hoists Nina from her crib and takes her downstairs to the party. "Come on Nina! Oh, you're getting heavy already. See you later, SpongeBob!"

The door closes, and the room falls into silence. Suddenly, the pull-string sponge boy's eyes blink, and he starts moving. He comes alive! His smile changes to a look of concern.

He sits up, and said to himself, his mouth moving, "Pull my string! The birthday party's _today_?" He thinks for a minute and called out to the room, "OK, everybody, the coast is clear!"


	2. Staff Meeting

Set in this world are toys, which they pretend to be lifeless whenever humans are present, but when humans aren't around, the toys have a life of their own. Whenever a human is out of the picture, that's when toys begin to move, played, and laughed amongst themselves. Even SpongeBob SquarePants is the leader of the collection. The real situation is that Michael Wilson's birthday is moved to today, and that could mean presents will replace old toys with new ones. So SpongeBob made up the prudent decision to put on an emergency staff meeting.

Over at Nina's crib, Oscar the Grouch, the toy with put-together pieces, lifted himself up and began to reassemble himself. He just has to be the object of Nina's antics every playtime. The Grouch complained, " _Ages 3 and Up._ It's on my box. _Ages 3 and Up._ I'm not supposed to be babysitting Princess Drool."

Elsewhere, Cody Maverick put his last coin in the slot on his back. Oscar trotted up, his facial parts rearranged in the wrong slots to make it look silly. "Hey, Cody! Look! I'm Picasso!"

Cody stared at him incredulously, and the penguin brushed off, "I don't get it." The penguin bank walked off, leaving Oscar offended.

"You uncultured penguin!" Oscar turned to a hockey puck figurine, "What are you lookin' at, ya hockey puck?" The Grouch stalked past the hockey puck, who just shrugged.

Meanwhile, SpongeBob sat on the bed, observing the toys bustling with activity. He turned to a LEGO soldier figurine standing on the bedside nightstand. "Hey, Sarge, have you seen Clifford?"

"Sir, no, sir!" Sarge denied with a salute.

"OK, thank you. At ease." SpongeBob jumped off the bed, landing on the floor in search of Clifford. "Hey, Clifford? Where are you buddy?"

Clifford, the red Slinky dog toy, appeared out from under the bed, sliding a checkerboard forward. "Right here, SpongeBob." He moved a red piece, "I'm red this time."

"No, C-Clifford..."

"OK, you can be red if you want."

SpongeBob lowered his voice, trying to keep a low profile from the others, "Uh, n-not now, Clifford. I've got some bad news."

" **BAD NEWS?!** " Clifford asked, a bit too loudly. SpongeBob desperately shushed him, fully aware of the toys were watching if they are seeing any gossip. The sponge sighed, "Just gather everyone up for a staff meeting and be happy."

"Got it." Clifford walked off.

SpongeBob added more volume in his request, "Be happy!" Clifford walked off with a laugh, and SpongeBob walked past two yellow Minions in blue overalls: a short Minion named Stuart, and a taller Minion named Kevin. "Staff meeting, everybody!" He called to the toys. "Stuart, Kevin, podium duty."

Stuart retreated under the bed, but Kevin pulled him out to get the podium ready. SpongeBob walked past a blue Etch-a-Sketch, and came up with a sly but funny idea. "Hey, Etch?" The toy stopped in its tracks, and SpongeBob called out, "DRAW!" Both Etch and SpongeBob pose like gunfighters. Before SpongeBob could fully extend his arm out, Etch quickly drew a picture of a pistol and pointed it to the pull-string doll with a ding.

"Oh!" SpongeBob exclaimed, pretending to be hurt. "Got me again! Wow, Etch, you're really working on that draw?" Etch nodded, and the sponge replied, "Fastest knobs in the world."

Clifford passed the group of toys and the dog announced, "I've got a staff meeting, you guys. Let's go."

Stuart and Kevin made the podium out of a Tinkertoys bin, and steps made from blocks. Every staff meeting in Mike's room needs to be well thought out. SpongeBob searched for one important thing for the meeting. "Now, where is that..." He found a doodle pad on the floor, "OK, who moved my doodle pad way over here?"

SpongeBob bent down to pick it up, and Alex the Lion appeared, trying to roar at him. But SpongeBob doesn't seem to be intimidated. "Hey, how you doing, Alex?"

Alex went to his gentle face, 'Were you scared? Tell me honestly."

SpongeBob walked off, with Alex following him. "I was close to being scared that time."

Alex admitted, 'Well, I'm going for fearsome here, but I just don't feel it. I think I'm just coming off as annoying."

A pink arm stretched out, and grabbed SpongeBob by the arm jerking him to a familiar toy. It was Abby Cadabby. SpongeBob saw his love interest, and he greeted nervously, "Oh, hi, Abby. Hi."

Abby purred, "I wanted to thank you, SpongeBob, for saving my frog prince."

SpongeBob blushed, "Oh, it was nothing. I repay your debt."

Abby grinned, "What do you say I get someone else to watch my frog tonight?"

SpongeBob chuckled, feeling very flustered. "Oh, yeah." SpongeBob felt his heart bounce. Abby walked off, with a seductive grin, passing ABC blocks.

"Remember, I'm just a couple of blocks away." Abby replied. Meanwhile, the toys congregate around the podium under Clifford's instructions.

"Come on, come on. Smaller toys up front." Clifford urged. The dog turned to SpongeBob, with a lovestruck face in the center of the room. "Hey, SpongeBob! Come on!"

SpongeBob immediately snapped out of his trance, and turned serious for the meeting. He walked up the podium, and set his doodle pad on the base for the drills and minor notes. He turned and saw a small toy microphone and he reached down to pick it up. As soon as every toy is ready, SpongeBob exchanged a few blows into the mic.

"Hello? Check that better? Great." SpongeBob waved to a few toys on a nearby shelf, and called out, 'Can anybody hear me? Up on the shelf, can you hear me? Great!" The toys on the shelf wave back as SpongeBob turned to his doodle pad, "OK, first item today. Uh, oh yeah. Has everyone picked a moving buddy?"

The toys all groaned. Ever since Mike's family had planned to move to a new house, SpongeBob has to go over the same topic to remind them over and over again. Cody groaned, "Moving buddy? You can't be serious."

Alex wondered, "I didn't know we were supposed to have one already."

Oscar held up one of his arms from his socket, "Do we have to hold hands?" The Grouch smirked at the band of toys laughing at Oscar's joke.

SpongeBob rolled his eyes, "Oh, yeah, you guys think this is a big joke. Well, it going to be serious, because we've only got one more week left before the move. I don;t want any toys left behind. A moving buddy-you dont' have one, get one!" SpongeBob went on while studying the pad, "All right, next, uh, right. Thursday night's Plastic Corrosion Awareness Meeting was a very big success, and we want to thank Speak N Spell for arranging that for us. So, thanks, Speak N Spell."

Speak N Spell droned, "You're welcome." As he spoke, the words he said droned across the screen.

SpongeBob lifted a page from the doodle pad, and he elaborated, "OK, oh, yes. One more minor note here..." The sponge pull-string doll said under his breath, "Mike's birthday party has been moved to today. So, next we..."

SpongeBob never got the chance to finish, and the toys all exclaimed shockingly, " **WHAAAAT?!** "

Alex asked in concern, "What do you mean 'the party's today'?! His birthday is not until next week!"

Cody frowned, 'What's going on down there? Is his dad losing his marbles?"

SpongeBob explained, "Well, obviously she wanted to have the party before the move." He turned back to the group, "I'm not worried, so you shouldn't be worried."

Oscar grumbled, "Of course SpongeBob ain't worried. He's been Mike's favorite since kindergarten."

Clifford defended, "Hey, now, come on Oscar. If SpongeBob said it's alright then, well darnit, it's good enough for me." While Clifford was talking, Oscar, who was the most bitter of the crowd of toys, took his mouth out, and mimed kissing his own butt. 'SpongeBob has never steered us wrong before."

SpongeBob frowned, "Come on guys! Every single Christmas and birthday party, we go through this!"

Alex dreaded, "Well, what if Mike gets another lion? A mean one? I just can't seem to bear that kind of rejection."

SpongeBob firmly said, 'Hey, listen. Nobody's getting replaced. This is Michael we're talking about." He stepped off his podium, "It doesn't matter how much we're played with. What matters is that we're here for Mike when he needs us. That's what we're made for, right?"

The toys feel like they've taken SpongeBob for granted, and it turns out that they were a little too overactive over the dread of being replaced by new toys.


	3. Birthday Reconnaissance Mission

Chapter 3 - Birthday Reconnaissance Mission

Cody then said, "Pardon me. I hate to interrupt the staff meeting but… **THEY'RE HERE! BIRTHDAY GUESTS AT 3:00!** " Cody's yelling startles SpongeBob. The toys are all shocked at what Cody said.

"Stay calm, everyone!" SpongeBob shouted.

Nobody calmed down, and they all stampeded to the window past SpongeBob in droves. The meeting was over.

SpongeBob nonchalantly shrugged. "Uh, meeting adjourned."

The toys all gather at the bedroom window to get a glimpse of children heading toward the house door, carrying presents for the birthday boy.

"Oh, boy. Would you look at all those presents?" Cody said.

Oscar tried seeing past the crowd, and he complained, "I can't see a thing!" The Grouch put-together toy holds up his eyes to get a better view of the presents being carried into the house.

"Yes, sir, we're next month's garage sale fodder for sure." Cody grimaced.

"Any lion-shaped ones?" Alex asked worriedly.

"Ah, for crying out loud, they're all in boxes, scaredy-cat!" Cody snapped to Alex.

The toys find another birthday guest carrying a slightly larger box. "They're getting bigger!" Alex noted worriedly.

"Wait, there's a nice little one over there." Clifford said. But he was wrong—the present was small, but when the boy turned, it was four feet long! Most of the toys screamed in panic. It means that their lives in Michael WIlson's room are coming to an end!

Speak 'N' Spell dreaded, " _Spell: trashcan._ "

Alex panicked, "We're doomed!"

On the floor, SpongeBob facepalmed himself in frustration. He knew this madness would end if he would do something. Even a leader like him would do something diligent.

" **ALL RIGHT, ALL RIGHT!** " The toys on the shelf turned to see SpongeBob and listened to him. SpongeBob calmly requested at first, "If I send out the troops..." The pull-string sponge turned serious, "...will you all calm down?"

"Yes, yes, we promise!" Alex answered, forcing himself to calm down for SpongeBob's sake.

" **OKAY!** " SpongeBob said dryly. The sponge toy then started walking back to the bed. "Save your batteries."

"Yeah, good going, SpongeBob! That's using the old noggin." Cody praised.

SpongeBob jumps up on the bed, and sees the LEGO sergeant standing on the nightstand. The sponge issued to the soldier, "Sergeant, I need you and your _comrades_ to establish a recon post downstairs. Code Red! You know what to do."

"Yes, sir!" Sergeant saluted. He jumped down to an open drawer's edge, and on the floor sits a plastic container of more LEGO soldiers. All of the other soldiers may be the same size as the sergeant, but they're all prepared to follow his orders. "All right men, you heard the sponge-man! Code Red! Repeat: We are at Code Red, Recon plan Charlie! Execute! Let's move, move, move, move, move!"

Following the Segreant's orders, the soldiers jump out of the tub, and march in single file toward the door, following their leader to carry out the mission.

A lone LEGO soldier cracked the door open into the dark hallway. The coast was clear so he sends out the LEGO sergeant to follow suit. Coming around the corner, the sergeant glances around the corner, and with a wave, platoons of LEGO soldiers march into the hall, one platoon carrying a baby monitor, the other carrying a jump rope. The baby monitor will communicate with the toys with the findings of the presents downstairs. Reaching the stairs, the sergeant and his troops hide behind the balcony railings to avoid detection. The sergeant took out his binoculars and spied on Larry Wilson was rounding up Mike and his birthday guests.

"Okay, come on, kids. Everybody in the living room. It's almost time for the presents." Larry walked off, as the kids pile up into the living room, along with Nina.

Once they were out of the picture, the Sergeant signals two LEGO soldiers, who have parachutes from other toys, on their backs to jump off. They open their parachutes and they landed safely on the floor of the first floor. The survey the area with little rifles, and there were no humans around. The jump rope lowers from the banister, in which the other soldiers use to rappel themselves down.

 _ **Back in the bedroom...**_

the toys gather around SpongeBob, who is sitting by the receiver of the baby monitor, identical to the one the soldiers carried downstairs. "All right, gangway, gangway." Cody commenced.

SpongeBob turned on the receiver, "And this is how we will find out what is in those presents."

 _ **Back downstairs, in the Hallway...**_

The LEGO sergeant and his soldiers march in single file line across the floor for the party. Suddenly, they hear Larry's voice. "Okay, who's hungry?"

The soldiers quickly freeze in their classic soldier poses.

"Here come some chips! I got cool ranch, barbeque, and nacho cheese—Ow!" Larry's foot came down hard on a LEGO soldier, squishing it down under his heel. "What in the world?" The father realized the toys on the floor before he sighed, "I thought I told him to pick these up." With that said, he brushed them away with his shoe and continued on.

 _ **Back in Mike's room...**_

Alex wondered, "Shouldn't they be there by now? What's taking them so long?"

"Hey, these guys are professionals. They're the _best_." SpongeBob replied. "Come on, it's not like they're lying down on the job."

 _ **Back downstairs...**_

Ironically, the LEGO soldiers are indeed lying down on the job...but not by choice. With Larry gone, the coast was clear. Alone again, the LEGO sergeant motioned them toward a potted plant. Suddenly, a moan is heard. The LEGO sergeant sees a wounded soldier, a casuality of the impact connected from Larry's shoe. Concerned, the sergeant marches toward him.

"G-G-Go on without me!" The injured troop groaned. "Just go!"

The soldier hoisted him up, and replied, "A good soldier never leaves a man behind!" The sergeant may be risking himself to help the wounded soldier, but it's all in the line of duty.

He signals the soldiers to lower the baby monitor, and they make their way toward the potted plant too. From another room, a ball with a star on it, bounces toward them, so they quickly get in. The kids run past the plant as the soldiers hide in the leaves

"Okay, everybody. Come on! Settle down now, kids. Everybody, sit in a circle, and Mike, you sit in the middle there." Larry said. In the plant, two soldiers turn on the baby monitor. A medic LEGO soldier tends the wounded soldier and gives a thumbs up."Good. And which present are you gonna unwrap first?" The sergeant looks through his binoculars, and sees the brightly wrapped presents stacked up. "There they are."

A little birthday reconnaissance mission is about to begin.

 _ **Back in the bedroom...**_

The toys ears catch sight of static until the sergeant's voice emanated through the speaker. " _Come in, Father Bird. This is Alpha Bravo._ "

SpongeBob exclaimed excitedly, "This is it. This is it! Everybody quiet!" A hush came over the toys and they start listening to the reports.

" _Okay, Mike's opening the first present now._ " The sergeant continued.

"Grundgetta, Grundgetta, Grungetta!" Oscar chanted. The toys look at him strangely. "Hey, I can dream can I?"

Sergeant reported, " _The bow has been removed. He's tearing off the wrapping paper, and it's…it's a….. a lunchbox! We got a lunch box here!_ "

"A lunchbox?!" SpongeBob exclaimed in disbelief and a hint of relief.

"Lunchbox?!" Oscar chorused, with surprise.

"For lunch." Clifford replied, chuckling.

" _Okay, second present. It appears to be…Okay, it's a set of bed sheets._ " The sergeant reported.

"Who invited _THAT_ kid?" Oscar said, confused.

Several minutes later...

Every single present have been unwrapped and Mike's been getting new things, and not a single toy to replace them. According to the reports, Mike has been getting a lunch box, bed sheets, and other great gifts. Turns out this mission is going well. Only one present sits on the coffee table.

Larry replied, "All right kids, Mike has only one left." It would look as if this one is unwrapped, then the soldiers woul be ready for anything

 _ **Back in the bedroom...**_

" _Okay, we're on the last present, now!_ " The sergeant reported.

"Last present!" SpongeBob hastily exclaimed. The toys were anxious to hear if their worries will be for nothing.

" _It's a big one! It's a…"_ Sergeant observed. " _IT'S A BOARD GAME! Repeat: Battleship!_ "

SpongeBob breathed a sigh of relief, and they cheer. SpongeBob gives the toys an ' _I told you so_ ' look. Turns out that no toys are there for the old ones to be replaced. Cody slapped Oscar's back, causing some of his parts to fly off his face.

"Hey, careful!" Oscar complained.

"Sorry there, Grouch." Cody replied sheepishly.

Back downstairs...

The mission was a success, and the toys are impressed with the results. The soldiers were getting ready to head back upstairs. "Mission accomplished. Well, done everybody! Pack it up, we're going home." With that said, one soldier turns off the baby monitor.

 _ **Back in the bedroom...**_

SpongeBob smirked, "So did I tell ya, huh? There's nothing to worry about."

"I knew you were right all along, SpongeBob. Never doubted you for a second." Clifford replied.

 **Downstairs...**

The LEGO troops were about to get out of the plant, until...something unexpected happened. "Wait a minute! Ooh, what do we have here?" The sergeant looked through his binoculars, and sees Larry opening the closet to pull out...a surprise extra present! If it's one thing about these kinds of birthday parties, it's always expect to the unexpected! The gift was covered in black wrapping paper decorated with planets.

"WAIT!" The sergeant alarmed. Gesturing to the soldiers, he issued "Turn that thing back on!" The LEGO soldiers turned back on the monitor, reporting the desperate news to the toys.

 _ **Upstairs, in Mike's room...**_

The receiver crackled, and a new report is made. " _Come in Father Bird! Come in Father Bird!_ " SpongeBob whipped his head at the radio, surprised at the new transmission. " _Mike's dad has pulled a surprise present from the closet! Mike is opening it."_

 _ **Downstairs...**_

The LEGO soldier locked his binoculars on the scene of the excited Mike about to open the surprise present. "He's really eager about this. It's a huge package."

"Dad, what is it?" Mike said. As he opened the present, another boy blocks the sergeants point of view.

"Oh, get out-one of the kids is in the way! I can't see it!"

 _ **Upstairs...**_

Oscar made the sign of the cross, as SpongeBob leaned in closer, concerned.

"It's a..." He never got a chance to finish as the children cheer excitedly as a shadow of the new toy is shown. This was no ordinary present.

 _ **Upstairs...**_

As for the toys in the bedroom, they waited for a report, but all they hear is static. Finally, Alex couldn't hold it in. The lion was desperate to know what the boy got for his birthday present. " **IT'S A WHAT?!** " Alex shouted desperately. " _ **WHAT IS IT?!** " _Alex shakes the leg of the nightstand, causing the baby monitor to fall to the floor. With a thud, the batteries fell out, much to Alex's dismay. "Oh, no!" Alex exclaimed.

"You big feline! Now we'll never know what it is!" Oscar snapped to Alex.

"Way to go, Alex!" Cody exclaimed sarcastic.

" **NO! NO! TURN 'EM AROUND! TURN 'EM AROUND!** " SpongeBob shouted.

Nobody heard him. Oscar tried putting the batteries in, but he's doing it wrong.

"You're putting them in backwards!" Cody growled, shoving Oscar out of the way as he tried too.

" **PLUS IS POSITIVE, MINUS IS NEGATIVE!** ' SpongeBob yelled impatiently. " **OH, LET ME!** " Losing his patience for one day, the sponge jumped off the bed, shoving Cody and Oscar aside to put the batteries in.

 _ **Downstairs...**_

"Let's go to my room guys!" Mike called. They ran past the potted plant.

The sergeant issued to one of his fellow soldiers, "Red alert, red alert! Mike is heading upstairs!"

 _ **In the bedrooom...**_

SpongeBob put the covering on the batteries after putting them in the right way. "There!" Just in time, he props the monitor up, and he hears one last report.

"Juvenile intrusion! Repeat: resume your positions now!"

" **MIKE IS COMING, EVERYBODY!** " SpongeBob screamed in panic. " **BACK TO YOUR PLACES! HURRY!** " Nobody needed to be told twice. The toys began scrambling back to their places. As for SpongeBob, he frantically scrambled back up on the bed.

Alex ran past some other toys, "Out of the way! Here I come! Here I come-" Alex wasn't watching where he was going as bumped into a trash can, the impact causing him to faint.

As soon as the last toy in its place, SpongeBob, sitting on the bed, looks around, then he falls limp.


	4. Jimmy Neutron the Space Boy

Chapter 4- Jimmy Neutron the Space Boy

The door opens, and the wild children went exploding in. Loud noises of laughter and joyful cheering filled the room as Mike held his new toy in hand.

"Hey, look! His lasers light up!" One of Mike's friends admired.

"Take that, Darth Vader!" Mike happily exclaimed.

"Quick! Make a space!" One of Mike's friends shoved SpongeBob off the bed, and slammed down what appears to be a small spaceship right onto it. "This is where the spaceship lands!" Unknown to the kids, SpongeBob falls in the dark space between the wall and bed.

Mike shouted gleefully, "And you press his back and he does a karate chop action!"

"Come on down, guys! It's time for games! We got prizes!" Larry called from downstairs. Taking their rambunctiousness with them, the children then head out of the bedroom like a stampede. The door closes as the kids go down to resume the party.

It's official...Mike got himself a _new_ toy.

Once the kids were gone, that's when the toys hiding in the closet crack the door open. The coast was clear again. As they walk towards the bed, they find out what's standing on top.

"What is it?" Clifford asked.

"Can you see it?" Abby asked.

"What the heck is up there?" Clifford asked.

"SpongeBob, who is up there with you?" Alex asked.

A sound of coughing was heard, and a yellow arm reached out, then SpongeBob crawled out from underneath the dusty bed. "SpongeBob? What are you doing under the bed?" Clifford asked.

"Uh, nothing, really." SpongeBob responded. He stands up and brushes himself off from the dust. "I'm sure Mike was just a little excited, that's all. Probably from a lot of cake and ice cream, I suppose. Well it's only a mistake."

"Well that mistake, is sitting in your spot SpongeBob." Oscar smirked, pointing up to the bed.

"Have you been replaced already?" Alex dreaded.

'Hey, what have I told you earlier, nobody is getting replaced." SpongeBob assured his pals, though they all look at him with doubtful looks, if they are suspecting that he is being truthful. "Now let's all show some respect, and give whatever it is up there a nice big, Mike's room welcome.

SpongeBob hoists himself on the bed, eager to welcome the new toy. His mouth drops open in shock as he studies the newest arrival in the bedroom: a truly expensive-looking action figure is based off a fair-skinned young boy with brown hair in a cowlick style at the very top standing heroically. He has blue eyes like SpongeBob's, and he wore a bright red T-shirt with a yellow atom encircling a nucleus, a bowl-shaped helmet over his head, a laser cannon and communicator device cuffed around his wrists, denim blue jeans with light blue cuffs, and white Chuck Taylor All-Stars. He also has an olive green backpack on his back. His name is Jimmy Neutron.

The minute he blinked, and he came to life. SpongeBob gulped as he ducked under. The blue-eyed boy toy scans the room, taking in his surroundings as he breathed deeply under his helmet. Could this be some sort of strange place?

Jimmy pressed a button on his backpack strap, an electronic beep coming out. "Jimmy Neutron to Star Command. Come in Star Command." Nothing. He pressed the button again, "Star Command, come in! Do you read me?" Still no response. "Why don't they answer me?" Turning to the side, that's when he gasped in shock.

" **MY SHIP!** " The space toy desperately runs toward his ripped spaceship, which is actually the box designed to look like a spaceship. Examining the damage, he dreaded, "Leaping leptons! This will take weeks to repair."

Opening the hatch of his communicator, Jimmy spoke into it, "Jimmy Neutron mission log: Stardate 4031. My ship has run off course on route to Sector 22. I've crash landed on a strange planet. The impact must have awoken me from hypersleep." Jimmy bounces on the bed's squishy surface. "Terrain seems a bit unstable." He gives the sticker of his communicator a few taps. "No readout yet if the source of air is breathable, and there seems to be no sign of intelligent life anywhere."

SpongeBob appeared in front of Jimmy's face and greeted, "Hello."

Jimmy, startled, gets into combat positions. SpongeBob screams, then Jimmy pressed a button on his T-shirt sleeve, activating a laser, which is a red dot on SpongeBob's head.

"Whoa! Hey, whoa, whoa, whoa!" SpongeBob relaxed. "Did I frighten you? "Didn't mean to. Sorry. Anyway, hi, my name is SpongeBob SquarePants. And this is Michael's room. That's all I was going to say. And also, there seems to be a bit of a mix-up: this is my spot, see the bed here…"

Jimmy turns off his laser, and notices a nametag on SpongeBob's shirt. "You must be the one in charge here. It's about time you got here. I'm Jimmy Neutron, Space Boy, Universe Protection Unit. My ship has crash-landed here by mistake." He wanders through the bed, determined to study the situation under Jimmy's pretense.

"Yes, of course it's a mistake, because you see the bed here is my spot!" SpongeBob replied.

Not hearing SpongeBob's protests, Jimmy continued, "I need to repair my turbo boosters. Do all of you people still use fossil fuels or have you discovered crystallic fusion?"

SpongeBob is confused at what he just said. "Well, let's see, we have some double As."

Jimmy gasps, then tackles SpongeBob on the bed covers. He re-fires his laser again. "Halt! Who goes there?"

"Don't shoot! It's okay! We're friends!" Alex held up his hands.

"Do you know these life-forms?" Jimmy asked.

"Yes." SpongeBob answered, getting annoyed of the new toy's behavior. "They're Mike's toys."

Jimmy turned off his laser and walked towards the group. "All right, everyone! You are clear to come up." The toys congregated around the newcomer with big smiles on their faces. "I am Jimmy Neutron! I come in peace!"

Alex ran over to shake Jimmy's hand vigorously. "Oh, I'm so glad you're not a lion!"

"Uh, thank you." Jimmy chuckled awkwardly. "Thank you. Now, thank you all for your kind welcome. I appreciate it."

"Say, what does that button do?" Alex curiously pointed to the button on Jimmy's backpack strap.

"Allow me to show you." Jimmy grinned. He pressed a button on his backpack strap, and his voice box sample said, " _Jimmy Neutron to the rescue!_ " Everyone is impressed and awed at Jimmy's features.

Clifford replied, "Hey, SpongeBob's got something like that! His is a pull string. Only it…"

"Only it sounds like a car ran over it." Oscar said. SpongeBob, overhearing Oscar's statement, held onto his pull string sensitively.

"Oh, but not like this one! This is a quality sound system! Probably all copper wiring, huh? So where are you from? Singapore? Hong Kong?" Cody said.

"Well no. Actually, I'm stationed up in the Beta Quadrant of Sector 22. As a member of the elite Universe Protection Unit of the Space Boy Corps…" Jimmy started. SpongeBob looked at the back of the cardboard spaceship, and he sees a cartoon picture of Jimmy saying the same spiel in a speech bubble. "….I protect the world from the threat of invasion from the evil Darth Vader, sworn enemy of the Lunar Alliance!" Jimmy concluded stalwartly.

"Oh, really? I'm from Sesame Street." Oscar said.

"And I'm from DreamWorks. And I'm not only from DreamWorks, I'm actually from a smaller company that was purchased in a leveraged buyout." Alex replied.

SpongeBob walked up to Abby, and said while folding his arms, "You think they would never see a new toy before."

"Well sure. Look at him. He has more fancy gadgets on him than a Swiss army knife!" Abby replied.

Out of curiousity, Clifford is now fiddling with Jimmy's laser. Jimmy warned, "Ah, ah, ah, ah! Please be careful. You don't want to be in the way when my laser goes off. It could be very unstable."

"Hey, a laser!" Oscar marveled. The Grouch turned to SpongeBob and taunted, "How come _you_ don't have a laser, SpongeBob?"

"It's not a laser, it's just a little light bulb that blinks." SpongeBob interjected in annoyance.

'What's with him?" Cody whispered to Oscar.

"Laser envy." Oscar whispered back.

"OK, OK, that's enough!" SpongeBob stepped in front of Jimmy, deciding to put and end to it before its taken to the next level. "Look, we're all very impressed with Mike's new toy."

"I'm sorry, 'toy'?' Jimmy asked, as if he never heard it before.

"T-O-Y: _Toy_." SpongeBob replied.

"Excuse me. I think the word you're searching for is 'Space Boy'. Jimmy countered.

"The word, I'm searching for, I can't say, because there's preschool toys present." SpongeBob smiled slyly.

"Getting kind of tense, huh?" Oscar asked smugly.

"Oh, uh, Mr. Neutron, now I have a question." Alex raises his paw in curiousity. "What does a Space Boy actually do?"

"He's not a **SPACE BOY!** " SpongeBob snapped exasperatedly "He doesn't fight evil, or…or shoot lasers, or fly!"

"Excuse me..." Jimmy pushes a big red button on the right backpack strap. In a flash, huge rocket boosters spring out of his backpack. Everyone was even more impressed as they chorus with enamored gasps.

"Ooh, impressive wingspan! Very cool!" Cody remarked.

"Oh, what? What?" SpongeBob scoffed, fighting back urges to laugh. "These are plastic!" He grabbed one of the rocket boosters and shook them to prove his point. "He can't fly!"

Jimmy pulled away, and said confidently, "FYI, I made this in my laboratory; they are a special alloy, and I can fly."

"No. You can't!" SpongeBob insisted.

"Yes. I can." Jimmy nodded.

"You can't."

"Can."

"Can't, can't, **CAN'T!** " SpongeBob prodded Jimmy in the chest before he almost knocked him over.

"I tell you, I can fly around this room with my eyes closed!" Jimmy argued back.

"Okay then, Mr. Nut-Tron." SpongeBob challenged the newcomer. "Prove it." It could at least take him some brawn to snap this new toy out of his delusion.

"All right, then I will." Jimmy said sternly. He walked over to the edge of the bed. "Stand back everyone!" The toys made room for Jimmy. SpongeBob crossed his arms and shot a smug look on his face, waiting for Jimmy to fail. Jimmy is going to prove to the stubborn sponge that he is gonna fly.

The space toy climbs up on the bedknob, and he looks down. He closes his eyes, and poses like a high diver...

"To infinity... **AND BEYOND!** "

...and he jumps off the bedknob and bounced off a big rubber ball. SpongeBob couldn't believe it. Jimmy lands on a small car on the Hot Wheels track and he rides down, then through the loop, and off a jump. The toys look up as Jimmy is sent soaring for a second until his backpack gets wedged on an airplane mobile. The force of the impact activated the plane's motor, making it spin around and around. The toys spin their heads in the same motion as the plane. Then a centrifugal force releases Jimmy. Then he somersaults through the air, and lands smoothly on the bed in front of SpongeBob, and Jimmy opened his eyes.

"Can!" Jimmy grinned cockily.

The toys cheered for Jimmy's act of 'flying', and they cheered with claps of their hands. "Whoa! Wow, you really flew magnificently." Alex replied.

"I found my moving partner." Abby piped up. SpongeBob couldn't believe it: his girlfriend is actually pairing up with this maniac who thought he is a real space boy.

Jimmy pressed the red button again, allowing his wings to pop back in. "Well, thank you!" Jimmy felt thankful for the praise from the toys. "Thank you all. Thank you!"

"That wasn't flying!" SpongeBob said. "That's was…falling with style" Nobody listened to him, and they're more focused on Jimmy. "Wow, the dolls really go for you! Can you teach me that?" Oscar asked.

SpongeBob stood alone on the bed's other end, overwhelmed with jealousy. A while earlier, the toys were very worried about getting replaced by new toys, but now they dump him for this meddling toy as they take a liking to him? He is the leader of Mike's toy collection, for pity's sake.

Clifford chuckled as SpongeBob approached him, "Hey, he really is good!"

"Oh, shut up!" SpongeBob hissed angrily. The red dog immediately clammed up, but Clifford didn't really mind. "You know, in a couple of days, everything will be the way it was they'll see. They'll see. I'm still Mike's favorite toy."

The pull-string sponge boy was unaware of the impending changes he will experience in the next few days. Somehow, he knew he's gonna regret it and he couldn't be more wrong.


	5. Strange Things

Chapter 5 - Strange Things

A day later after Mike's birthday party, Mike is now jumping up and down on his bed laughing happily, holding SpongeBob in his hand.

 _ **I was on top of the world livin' high**_  
 _ **It was right in my pocket**_

He jumped off the bed, and he flew SpongeBob around for a few moments.

 _ **I was livin' the life  
**_ _ **Things were just the way the should be**_

Mike set SpongeBob down on the side of a cardboard building on the floor.

 _ **When from out of the sky like a bomb**_  
 _ **Comes some little punk in a rocket**_

The boy landed Jimmy Neutron, his new toy, on the floor opposite SpongeBob. The boy made Jimmy point his watch to the sponge and fired his laser. Then he smacked SpongeBob across the room, as if he were blown away by Jimmy's laser.

 _ **Now all of a sudden**_  
 _ **Some strange things are happening to me**_

The boy ran into his closet, and in a matter of seconds, his blue mask is gone and is now wearing a costume like Jimmy's along with a brown wig. "Jimmy Neutron to the rescue!" Mike whooped as he ran out of the room. When Mike was gone, SpongeBob looked on with shock and disbelief. He's beginning to like Jimmy more than he does.

 _ **Strange things are happening to me**_

In a matter of minutes, everything based off of SpongeBob's likeness begin to change before him. The SpongeBob-themed items vanished and changed into Jimmy Neutron motif. Even the SpongeBob drawings hung on Mike's corkboard changed into Jimmy drawings, though the drawings are hung over them. Even the posters of SpongeBob changed into Jimmy posters.

 _ **Strange things**_

SpongeBob looked down at the bed, and the pillows and the bedspread have changed as well. The blanket has a giant picture of Jimmy flying through space with his catchphrase "Gotta Blast!" SpongeBob felt devastated at the sudden changes and he felt like nobody in the room cared about him.

 _ **Strange things are happening to me**_

Meanwhile, Alex is trying to pull off a good roar, with Jimmy's help. Alex's first attempt was meager, and Jimmy straightened his posture, turned his chin, and gestured for Alex to let it from the belly. The lion nodded, and let out a real lion's roar. The pressure flew Oscar's parts off. Alex was so proud of himself, that he shook Jimmy's hand.

It was a late afternoon, and SpongeBob passed Etch, and much to his shock, Etch had made a self-portrait of Jimmy. With a frown, he looked over at Jimmy, who combed the pink hair of a Princess Poppy doll, while chatting away like a hairdresser as the little troll giggled.

 _ **I had friends**_  
 _ **I had lots of friends**_

The young sponge boy angrily shook Etch, erasing the picture.

 _ **Now all my friends are gone  
And I'm doing the best I can  
To carry on**_

Later, Wreck-it Ralph, Stuart the minion, and Alex are lifting Tinkertoys as gym weights. Jimmy, on the other hand, is running on a miniature treadmill. Oscar tried to lift up his Tinkertoy barbell, but he fell backward as his hands are connected to the weight.

 _ **I had power (Power)**_

Later, SpongeBob looked under the bed for Clifford, hoping that checkers would take the mind off the changes. Clifford is not underneath it.

 _ **I had respect (Respect)**_

SpongeBob looked around the corner, and sees Clifford and Kevin, under Jimmy's orders, hoisting the cardboard spaceship on top of ABC blocks, so it can be 'fixed'.

 _ **But not anymore**_  
 _ **And I've lost the love**_  
 _ **To the one whom I've adored**_

SpongeBob frustratedly kicked his foot at the checkerboard, scattering the pieces. A red checker ricocheted off the dresser, and boomeranged right into SpongeBob's mouth.

 _ **Let me tell you 'bout it**_  
 _ **Strange things are happening to me**_

Later, on the bed, Jimmy was petting Clifford, whose legs stretched out and his tail kept on smacking SpongeBob in the face repeatedly. Chagrined, he pushed Clifford's backside off the bed, leaving his body no choice to eventually follow.

 _ **Strange things**_

At bedtime, Mike loaded his toys into the toy box for the night, until SpongeBob and Jimmy were left. He contemplated on whether he would sleep with SpongeBob or Jimmy.

Later that night, Michael made his mind: sleeping with Jimmy. The boy and the action figure are tucked into the covers, sleeping soundly. Even all the other toys are asleep too.

 _ **Strange things are happening to me**_  
 _ **Ain't no doubt about it**_

SpongeBob peeks out of the toy box, and he was very heartbroken. SpongeBob was the leader of the toys, the brains of the group...until that "boy genius" entered his world, took his friends away, even his little boy too. This is one of the worst changes the pull-string sponge boy just had to endure.

 _ **Strange things**_

SpongeBob slowly closes the toy box to sleep for the night, courtesy of Mike dumping him into the toy box.

 _ **Strange things**_


	6. Eugene the Toy Torturer

Chapter 10 – Eugene's House

Meanwhile, Eugene was riding his skateboard home, while listening to rock music on his iPhone and earbuds. He got off his skateboard and held it in his hand, the backpack in the other, housed with three 'prizes': SpongeBob, Jimmy, and Kenny. Even Eugene hadn't bothered zipping up the bag, and Jimmy was able to peek out to see Mike's house.

"Sponge, I can see your dwelling from here. You're almost home." Jimmy whispered.

"Nirvana is coming." Kenny muffled gleefully. "The portal to heaven awaits."

"Would you be quiet?" SpongeBob hissed, trying to hide his fear. "You both don't get it, do you? Once we go into Eugene's house, we won't be coming out."

He opens the door, and Doidle lunges at the bag and barks insanely. "Whoa! Doidle, hey boy! Sit. Good boy." Begrudingly, the dog obeyed his master. "Hey, I got something for ya, boy."

"Freeze!" SpongeBob hastily whisper-shouted. The sponge, the orange parka boy, and the space boy immediately go stiff. Eugene's hand digs in the backpack and fingers closed around Kenny. He gently places Kenny sideways on Doidle's snout, the dog's mouth twitches ever so slightly, anxiously wanting to tear it up. "Ready, set, NOW!" Eugene instructed.

Doidle flips the helpless boy up, and caught him in his mouth, rabidly shaking it in all directions. Jimmy and SpongeBob recoil in horror. This action is much to gruesome to describe for a toy's fate. "Angelica! Hey, Angelica!"

A little girl with fair skin comes walking in. She has blonde hair was put into a pair of pigtails each punctuated with a large purple bow. Her outfit consisted of a red-and-black-striped shirt with flared cuffs, a purple dress, blue tights with green dots, red socks, and purple sneakers. Her name is Angelica, Eugene's younger sister. She has her favorite doll, Cynthia, in hand. She was also much nicer than Eugene himself combined.

'What?"

"Did I get my package in the mail?" Eugene asked.

"I don't know." Angelica shrugged with disinterest.

"What do you mean you don't know?" snarled Eugene.

" _I. DON'T. KNOW._ " Angelica answered insistently. Eugene couldn't believe how unhelpful his little sister is, so he immediately came up with a plan for revenge. He cried mockingly, "Oh, no, Angelica!"

"What?" Angelica asked.

"Look, Cynthia!" Eugene grabbed the doll from Angelica's hands.

"Hey!" Angelica screamed.

Eugene barely hid the smirk in his voice, "She's sick!"

"No, she's not!" Angelica cried in protest. The girl knew this boy's sick and twisted games to well. If torturing his own toys wasn't enough, then she wanted to do the same thing to Angelica's toys. No matter how many times she screamed at him to stop, Eugene doesn't know when to quit. She kept on screaming at Eugene to give Cynthia back to her.

"I'll have to perform one of my operations!" Eugene laughed. The mean boy bolted upstairs with the doll and bag.

" **NOOOOOOOOO!** " Angelica whined.

SpongeBob's eyes widen with a pang of horror as he caught wind of where they're heading to. He shuddered, "Not Eugene's room. Not there!"

"Eugene! Give her back!" Eugene just laughed, ignoring Angelica's protest. He enters his bedroom and slams the door in Angelica's face. Eugene threw the bag onto his bed and walked to his desk. Angelica pounds on the door furiously, but Eugene ignored her.

"Oh no, we have a sick patient here, nurse." He said as the doctor. "Prepare the OR, stat!" With a sly laugh, Eugene turned on a bare bulb dangling over the desk. He puts the doll's head in a vise. "Patient is….prepped."

SpongeBob and Jimmy cringe in the bag. This boy's horrific.

Eugene opened a toolbox and finds a surgeon's mask. "No one's ever attempted a double bypass brain transplant before. Now for the tricky part: pliers!" Eugene rummages through a crate of junk and gets out an action figure of Chucky and continued with his 'patient'.

"I don't believe that man's ever been to medical school," Jimmy commented dismissively.

Eugene filled around with his patient for a few moments. Coming to a higher voice, he said, "Doctor, you've done it!" Pleased with his work, Eugene walked to the door, with SpongeBob and Jimmy ducking out of sight while Eugene walked by. "Oh, Angelica. Eugene opened the door and Angelica stood there looking worried. "Cynthia's all better now."

Eugene presented Cynthia to her, except her head is replaced with the head of the Chucky doll! Angelica screams at the sight of the monstrosity, then, as a result, she bolted down the hallway. " **MOM! MOM!** "

"She's lying! Whatever she says is not true," shouted Eugene who ran out of the room to stop her sister, tossing the toy onto the floor. And with that, he slammed the door on the way out.

Once Eugene was out of sight, SpongeBob and Jimmy looked out of the bag and looked at the headless Cynthia doll with the Chucky head lying on the floor below. Whimpering, SpongeBob looked around the room. A famous death metal band poster hung on the wall. Scared, he looks across the room, and sees the melted remains of a random doll in a waffle iron. He even saw floating toy heads in a lava lamp. This is total toy hell. "We're gonna die," said SpongeBob who then ran out of the bag, "I'm getting outta here."

SpongeBob ran to the edge of the bed. He ran across the nightstand with stuff falling off, and jumped onto the door knob. He tried turning it, but it wouldn't budge. "Locked," he said, before dropping down to the floor, "There's gotta be another way out of here."

A rolling sound caught SpongeBob's attention, and saw what's causing it. It was a yo-yo rolling across the room momentarily, then it falls on its side. Startled, SpongeBob picks up a pencil and holds it like a weapon. As he advanced deeper in the room, a shadow from nowhere zipped past him.

"Uh….Jimmy? D-Did you do that?" SpongeBob asked nervously. He tosses away the flashlight, and picks up a flashlight. More weird noises come from under the bed. He turns it on, and it shines on a Cabbage Patch doll's head.

"Hey there, little guy! I need you to come out there okay?" SpongeBob asked.

As the head crawled out from under the bed, it turns out the head has one eye, and is on the body of a black wolf toy. SpongeBob looked on in horror as it menacingly reared up over him. The jittery sponge's teeth chatter, and he sees another mixed toy: a toy fishing pole with Black Widow legs. SpongeBob hears a jack in the box winding, and an arm of Shrek popped out. More abominated toys come out from beside SpongeBob: A Spider Man upper body is attached to a skateboard and a wind up toy turtle with wheels. Suddenly a pull toy with a G.I. Joe toy's head turns off the flashlight. It startles SpongeBob, and he clamors up the wall.

He gets up on Jimmy's head, as the mutant toys starting gathering up the Cynthia doll body, and more mutant toys on the desk pry Cynthia's head out from the vise. Jimmy said, "They're cannibals."

SpongeBob leaped off of Jimmy and dives in the bag. Jimmy enters the bag and presses one of his talk buttons, while SpongeBob was trembling with fear. "Mayday, mayday! Come in Retroville! Send reinforcements!"

Nothing.

"Retroville, do you copy?!" Jimmy asked again. He then aims his laser out to the room. "I have set my laser from stun…to kill."

"Oh, yeah, great. And when they attack us, we'll blink 'em all to death." SpongeBob said sarcastically.

Meanwhile, in the dark bedroom, the toys in Mike's room are scanning the bushes with a flashlight. Suddenly, rustling is heard from the bush.

"Hey, you guys, I think I found him!" Alex said, holding the flashlight. "JIMMY, IS THAT YOU?!" A cat's meow is heard. "Whiskers, will you get? You are interfering with our search and rescue mission!" He yelled. Suddenly, he sees the car pulling up, and Alex turns off the light.

"Look. They're home." He whispered. As the van stopped in the driveway, Mike asked, "Dad, have you seen SpongeBob?"

"Where was the last place you left him?" Larry said.

"Right here in the van." Mike replied.

"I'm sure he's there. You're just not looking hard enough." Larry said.

"He's not here, Dad! SpongeBob's gone." Mike said.

Abby gasped and said in worry, "SpongeBob's gone?"

"Oh, boy. The weasel ran away." Cody said.

"Huh, huh? I told that sponge was guilty." Oscar said, agreeing with Cody.

"Who would've thought he was capable of such atrocities?" Alex said in worry, walking off.

Abby and Clifford looked at each other in despair. "Oh, Cliff, I just hope SpongeBob is all right."


	7. What Will Mike Pick?

Chapter 7- What Will Mike Pick?

A few hours have passed, and it was an early evening, and the house is about to be sold. The next night will be their final hour in the old home. Mike's father managed to find a real estate buyer, and found a new house for him and his family fit to settle in. Even Mike helped his father with the packing, though his father did allow him to play for a bit.

"To infinity and beyond!" In Mike's soon-to-be former bedroom, Mike is now playing with SpongeBob and Jimmy. Mike's dad came in, and said, "Gee, all of this packing makes me hungry. What would you say to dinner at, oh…Pepperoni Planetoid?"

"Pepperoni Planetoid? Oh cool!" Mike cheered. Pepperoni Planetoid is one of Mike's favorite arcade/fast food restaurants in the whole wide world. He put down SpongeBob and Jimmy, and left the room. SpongeBob then shoves Jimmy off of him. Jimmy stood up and walked off, while SpongeBob sat on the haunches, pouting.

"Go wash your hands, and I'll get Nina ready." Larry replied from outside.

"Can I bring some toys?" Mike asked.

"You can bring one toy." Larry said kindly.

"Just one?"

"One toy?" SpongeBob asked to himself. He knew who that certain one toy will be: Jimmy Neutron. Jimmy then closes his jetpack, then starts rummaging through Andy's pencil box. SpongeBob curiously finds a Magic 8 ball and picks it up, wanting a contemplation on whether SpongeBob will be that so-called one toy. He whispered into it, "Will Mike really pick me?"

The pull-string sponge shakes the 8 Ball, and looks at the window. A blue triangular oracle floats up to the surface. It's prediction is: 'Don't count on it."

"DON'T COUNT ON IT?!" SpongeBob exclaimed in fury. He shakes it again, more forcefully. " **OHHHHHHHHHHHH!** " Down on the floor, Cody and Oscar were playing cards. The cards have Jimmy's picture on it. On the desk, SpongeBob throws the 8 Ball down in frustration. It rolls off the edge of the desk and falls in the crevice. SpongeBob heard a thud, and he looks over the edge to find the 8 ball stuck in a crack. It remained intact, but the crack could fit a toy. This is perfect for SpongeBob's plan: if Jimmy is lost, SpongeBob will be that one toy. With a sneaky grin, SpongeBob watches Jimmy humming to himself while looking through the pencil box.

He gets out a paper clip, and said, "This could be useful." He then saw the Lightning McQueen remote control car sleeping, and it's pointing in the same direction of a corkboard. He thinks this could work. SpongeBob commenced Phase 2: take the bait. The sponge broke out into a pretend panic and he yelled, " **JIMMY!** Oh, Jimmy, Jimmy Neutron! Jimmy Neutron! Glad I caught you! We've got trouble!"

"Trouble? Where?" Jimmy asked.

"Down there!" SpongeBob said, continuing his fake cry. He points to the direction where the 8 ball fell. "Just down there! A helpless toy! He's trapped, Jimmy!"

"Well, we have no time to lose!" Jimmy replied confidently. As he went over to the edge of the desk, SpongeBob sneakily tiptoed over, then got out the remote control. He then turns the wheel, and McQueen's 'eyes' on the windshield opened groggily.

"I don't see anything!" Jimmy said, puzzled.

"Oh, he's there! Just keep looking!" SpongeBob said, pressing a button, causing the red car to lurch forward.

"What kind of toy…" Jimmy was interrupted, but he sees red 95 car heading his way! He jumps out of the car's path, and the car smacks into the corkboard.

Oscar gasped, and pushpins rain down, sticking into the desk around Jimmy like arrows. SpongeBob couldn't believe it. His evil plan just turned into a whole chain reaction of horror.

The corkboard holding the drawings of Jimmy tips over with a creak, then smacks into a globe, dislodging it off the axis, then it starts rolling. Jimmy looks up, shocked, that it's rolling towards him. He tries running away from it, Indiana Jones-style. SpongeBob's jaw drops, noticing the mess he created. Jimmy continues running, but he slips on some pencils and fell, but he managed to get out of the globe's past, by rolling to the windowsill. The globe rolls past Jimmy, then it whacks a lamp, swiveling it all the way, missing SpongeBob. The lamp strikes Jimmy, who screams as he falls out the window.

"Jimmy!" The toys shrieked in horror.

" **JIMMY!** " SpongeBob shouted. He sees Jimmy falling into a bush below the window. The toys rush over to the sill, and they believe under the pretense that Jimmy fell into Eugene's backyard.

"I don't see him in the driveway!" Clifford cried. "I think he bounced into Eugene's yard!"

"Ohh, Jimmy!" Alex cried in despair. SpongeBob backed away, trying to avoid trouble. Suddenly, whirring noises caught Alex's attention. It's Lighting McQueen. The toys turn to pinpoint the motor sound. Alex called out, "Hey, everyone, McQueen's trying to say something! What is it, boy?"

"He's saying that this is no accident!" Oscar translated with a scowl.

"What do you mean?" Abby asked.

"I mean Humpty Dumpty was pushed…." Oscar started. He pointed to SpongeBob as he finished, "…by SpongeBob!"

The toys were horrified as they turn to SpongeBob. He was the one causing the problems! Seeing that the jig is up, he tried to make the best out of a bad situation.

"Wait a second!" SpongeBob argued. "You don't think I meant to shove Jimmy out the window, do you Grouch?"

"That's _Oscar_ the Grouch to you, you backstabbing murder!" Oscar bitterly replied, waving his fist.

"Now it was an accident, guys." SpongeBob defended. "Come on, now! You gotta believe me!"

"We believe you, SongeBob!" Clifford replied supportively, irritating Oscar. "Right, Alex?"

The lion stammered, "Well-ye-N- I really don't like confrontations!"

SpongeBob felt a weight of distress go through his feelings. All he ever did was proclaim to the other toys that this whole mess was an accident, but some don't believe him with the exception of Abby and Clifford. The LEGO sergeant popped up, startling SpongeBob. The sergeant yelled furiously, " **WHERE IS YOUR HONOR, DIRTBAG?! YOU'RE AN ABSOLUTE DISGRACE! YOU DON'T DESERVE TO—HEY!** " SpongeBob closed the lid on the sergeant. SpongeBob doesn't have time to deal with hardships like these now.

"Couldn't handle Jimmy cutting in on your playtime, could you, SpongeBob?" Oscar said. Closing in on the fearful SpongeBob, Oscar continued. "You didn't want to face the fact that Jimmy might be Mike's _new_ favorite toy. So you got rid of him."

As Oscar was talking, SpongeBob backed away more, and he almost fell off the desk. "Well, what if Mike starts playing with me more, SpongeBob, huh? Are you gonna push me out of the window, too?"

SpongeBob shook his head no, and waved his hands.

"I don't think we should give him the chance." Cody replied. SpongeBob's punishment is already starting. The lid of the plastic tub, popped open. The LEGO sergeant barked, 'There he is, troops! Frag him!" With a collected battle yell, the LEGO troops all pounce onto SpongeBob. The toys start attacking him. "Let's string him up by his pull-string!" Oscar roared.

"I got dibs on his pants!" Cody also shouted.

"Will you boys stop it?" Abby asked, annoyed. Unfortunately, their protests fall on deaf ears.

"Tackle him!" Cody shouted.

"No, no, no, wait, wait, wait! I can explain everything!" SpongeBob cried. They hear Mike coming back to the room. The boy's voice was loud enough for the toys to hear. "Okay, Dad! I'll be right down! I got to get Jimmy!"

The toys went scrambling back to their moving places. SpongeBob fell limp on the desktop. Mike entered, but he frowned. He starts searching everywhere for Jimmy.

"Dad, do you know where Jimmy is?" Mike asked.

"Nope. Haven't seen him." His father said in refusal.

SpongeBob heard Oscar say "Psst!" He turns to see Etch drawing a picture of a hangman's noose. Oscar with a sinister frown, he gestured from the noose drawing to SpongeBob with an accusing finger. The fearful SpongeBob gulped; he prayed that Ken would take him to his car

"Mikey, I'm heading out the door!" Larry said in a singsong voice.

'But, Dad, I can't find him!" Mike protested.

"Buddy, just grab some other toy. Now come on, we got to go!" Larry called out.

Mike sighed. "Okay." He then grabbed SpongeBob off the desk, much to the sponge's relief. The sponge would still be in trouble on the way home, but he'll be safe for now. Mike headed out of the house and over to the car, where Larry and Nina, who's sitting in a booster seat, were waiting. "I couldn't find my Jimmy. I know I left him right there!" Mike whined.

"Son, I'm sure he's around. You'll find him." Larry assured.

Suddenly, leaves part and a familiar young boy genius toy popped out. It's Jimmy! The boy genius survived the fall and leaves stuck to his body. He sees SpongeBob, the culprit, being carried by Mike. Mike climbs into the van and Jimmy scrunches his face in anger. "Oh, that sponge is going to pay for what he did to me!" Jimmy growled. He then gets out of the bush and sprints toward the car bumper. As the car rolled away, he jumped onto the bumper.

Back at the house, a chain of monkeys are lowered down by Abby and the other toys in an attempt to save Jimmy from the bushes.

"It's too short! We need more monkeys!" Clifford said.

"There aren't any more!" Alex cried, holding up a yellow empty barrel. "That's the whole barrel!" He tossed the barrel away. He walked over to the window, and called out, still believing that Jimmy is trapped in the bushes. "Jim, the monkeys aren't working! We're now formulating another plan, so stay calm!" He then sighed in concerned, "Where could that kid be?"


	8. Lost at the Gas Station

Chapter 8- Lost at the Gas Station

Later that night, the Wilson family van stops at a nearby gas station. They're gonna need more fuel before they could go any further to Pepperoni Planetoid. "Hey Dad. Can I help pump the gas?" Mike asked, unbuckling his seat belt.

"Sure, buddy. I'll even let you drive." Larry replied jokingly.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, when you turn sixteen." Larry chuckled.

"Yuk, yuk, yuk! Funny Dad!" Mike replied sarcastically as Larry laughed.

Once Mike and his dad are gone, SpongeBob comes to life, and he's still reeling from the accident he made, with the exception of Alex and Clifford. "Oh, great. How am I gonna convince those guys it was an accident?" SpongeBob stared up at the sunroof. Suddenly, a small figure appeared from the edge, illuminated by the station's headlights. SpongeBob's face brightened to see someone he thought he'd never see again. "Jimmy!"

Jimmy flips in through the sunroof, and lands in front of SpongeBob. "Jimmy!" SpongeBob was genuinely happy to see Jimmy again, but Jimmy has a furious look plastered on his face, a dead bug splattered on his helmet. If looks could kill, the sponge would've keeled over. But he went on, "Ha! You're alive! This is great! Oh! I'm saved, I'm saved! Mike will find you here, and he'll take us back home to the bedroom and then you…" SpongeBob peels the dead bug off of Jimmy's space helmet, and cleaned it up with his hand."…could tell everyone that this was all just a big mistake. Huh? Right? Buddy?"

"I just want you to know that even though you tried to eliminate me, revenge is never an idea we promote on my planet." Jimmy finally said, calmly.

"Oh. Well, that's good." SpongeBob queried.

"But we're not _on_ my planet..." Jimmy leaned forward, and he grabbed SpongeBob by the collar, pulling him so that he could look him right in his eyes. "... _are we_?" His tone seems dangerously quiet.

"No?" SpongeBob whimpered.

Shaking with anger, Jimmy lunged at SpongeBob and they landed on the ground. Jimmy then slams SpongeBob's head a couple times, then they went rolling under the van. Jimmy then kicks SpongeBob off him, and he's sent flying into a tire. It's on!

"Okay! Come on!" SpongeBob growled, as he ran to attack Jimmy. "You want a piece of me?!" Jimmy was so quick, he punched SpongeBob in the face, which makes his head spin around. Yelling fiercely, SpongeBob then tackles Jimmy to the ground, thus opening the hatch of Jimmy's helmet. He repeatedly punches Jimmy's face, cushioning every blow with squeaks, then Jimmy closes back his helmet, catching SpongeBob's hand in it.

SpongeBob screamed in pain, then he repeatedly pounds on his chest buttons, activating his voice box samples. " _Jimmy-Jimmy-Jimmy Neutron to the rescue!_ " Jimmy managed to escape from under SpongeBob and went behind him. He does a full nelson on SpongeBob, until….

"Next stop?" Larry asked.

"Pepperoni Planetoid! Yeah!" Mike cheered.

The car started, and it began rolling away! "Mike!" SpongeBob cried. It was too late. The sponge and boy genius toys stand up, only to see the van disappearing into the dark of night. SpongeBob tried to catch up to him, but he's too small.

"Doesn't he realize that I'm not there?" SpongeBob asked. He then lets out a gasp, then he cried, " **I'M LOST!** " Overwhelmed but crushed by the devastating tragedy, he dropped to his knees and he sobbed, "Oh, I'm a lost toy!" The pull string sponge toy sobbed in despair. Even Mike was blissfully unaware that SpongeBob was gone until it was already too late. Now, everything seemed hopless.

Jimmy, unaware of the sponge's despair, flips up his wrist communicator. "Jimmy Neutron mission log: The local yellow sponge and I seemed to be left behind at a huge refueling station of some sort."

SpongeBob snaps out of his grief and it began to ferment into seething anger. His temper gathered up, letting it grow to a volcanic inferno. He turns around, his hands shaking in rage. He was the reason why they're stranded!

" **YOU!** " SpongeBob growled. He charges like a bull at Jimmy, ready to tear him to shreds.

But a honk is heard. Jimmy and SpongeBob to see a behemoth gasoline truck heading their way. When Jimmy ran for cover, SpongeBob fell limp on the spot right where he's standing. The truck then begins to slow down. It finally stopped, and its big tire is millimeters above SpongeBob's nose.

Truly creeped out, SpongeBob then backed away from the tire, until he bumps into Jimmy, who is talking into his communicator. "According to my navi-computer…" Jimmy began.

"Shut up! Just... _shut up,_ you idiot!" SpongeBob hissed.

"Sponge boy, this is no time to panic!" Jimmy groaned, closing his communicator.

"This is the perfect time to panic!" SpongeBob scolded, ignoring the first sentence in Jimmy's statement. " **I'M** lost, Mike is gone, they're gonna move from their house in two days, and it's all your **FAULT!** "

"My-my fault?!" Jimmy interjected. "If you hadn't pushed me out of the window in the first place…"

SpongeBob shot back, "Oh, yeah? Well if _YOU_ hadn't shown up in your stupid little cardboard spaceship and taken away everything that was important to me…!"

"Don't talk to me about importance!" Jimmy snarled. "Because of you, the security of this entire universe is in trouble!"

" **WHAT?!** " SpongeBob blurted out incredulously. "WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!"

"Well, right now, poised at the edge of the galaxy," Jimmy pointed toward the moon in the night sky. "Darth Vader is now secretly building a powerful weapon with the disastrous capacity to annihilate an entire planet! I alone have the information that will reveal his weapon's only weakness." Turning to SpongeBob, he pointed a finger at him, "And you, my sponge friend, are responsible for interfering my rendezvous with Retroville!"

SpongeBob stared at Jimmy incredulously. His right eye only twitched twice.

" _ **YOU! ARE! A! TOOOOOOOOYYYYYY!**_ " SpongeBob exploded in Jimmy's face. " _ **YOU AREN'T THE REAL JIMMY NEUTRON! YOU'RE A….OH, YOU'RE AN ACTION FIGURE! YOU ARE A CHILD'S PLAYTHING**_!"

Jimmy raised an eyebrow, "You are a sad, strange, little sponge man and you have my pity." He gave the sponge a mock salute. "See you!" Jimmy walked away

"Oh, yeah? Well, good riddance, you maniac!" SpongeBob called out. He walked in an opposite direction. All that's important to him was getting back to Mike. "'Rendezvous with Retroville.'" He sees a pizza delivery truck pulling into the station.

"Hey, gas dude!" The driver called out.

"You talking to me?" The attendant asked.

He read the logo on it's door."Pepperoni Planetoid?" It can mean only one thing. "Mike!"

He starts going over to the truck, but he needed someone. "Oh, no!" SpongeBob put his hands over heart in concern. "I can't show my face in that bedroom without Jimmy!" He rushedback under the truck and called out, "Jimmy! Jimmy, come back!"

"Go away!" Jimmy called back, still walking away.

"No! Jimmy!" SpongeBob called out desperately. "You got to come back! I…" He sees a rocket decoration on top of the vehicle. Immediately, he got an idea. "I found a spaceship!" Upon hearing the word, Jimmy stopped and looked back, seeing SpongeBob far away. "It's a spaceship, Jimmy!"

Jimmy seems interested. This is what the sponge's going for.


	9. Pepperoni Planetoid

Chapter 9 - Pepperoni Planetoid

Meanwhile, SpongeBob and Jimmy eye the Pepperoni Planetoid delivery truck, while standing under an oilcan display nearby. From Jimmy's perspective, he saw that the delivery truck would be some kind of spaceship...for a reason.

"Come on man, hurry up! The pizzas are getting cold here!" The delivery boy called out.

As the driver and the gas attendant continue talking on where the delivery boy should go, Jimmy asked, "Now, are you sure this space freighter will return to its port of origin once it jettisons its food supply?"

"Uh-huh. And when we get there, we'll be able to find a way to transport you home." SpongeBob explained.

"Well then, let's climb aboard." Jimmy declared determinedly. He make a beeline for the vehicle's passenger side.

"No, no, no, wait! Jimmy! Jimmy!" SpongeBob called after him. Jimmy didn't hear him, so SpongeBob was sent racing after him. "Let's get in the back. No one will see us there."

"Negative. There are no safety harnesses in the cargo area. We'll be much safer in the front." Jimmy said, scaling the front side, grabbed the side view mirror, and swung over to the window part of the cab.

"Yeah, but…Jimmy! Jimmy!" SpongeBob whispered loudly.

"That's two lefts and a right, huh?" The deliverer asked the attendant.

"Yep." The attendant nodded.

"Thanks for the directions, OK?" The deliverer approved. Jimmy peeks inside the truck. A stack of pizza boxes sit by the driver as he continues talking to the gas that it's safe to get in, and he jumps in the seat.

"Jimmy!" SpongeBob whispered loudly. The car's engine starts up, so SpongeBob runs over to the back. The pull-string sponge clambered up the bumper, and he opens up the back hatch window. As he tried to get inside, the back hatch window smacked down on his rear, and he is sent sailing into the bed.

Recovering from the temporary ordeal, SpongeBob looks through the dividing window and he sees Jimmy, who prudenty fastens his seatbelt. The boy genius action figure is very smart, to be precise.

"'Safer in the front than the cargo area'-what an idiot!" SpongeBob muttered to himself sarcastically.

"The driver hits the gas pedal, and he drives out of the gas station. The force propelled SpongeBob into the back of the truck, in which he slams into. The pizza delivery boy drives extremely insanely, and he makes a sharp turn, causing SpongeBob to smack face first into the window as he groans in pain. As he drives up a hill, littered trash roll to SpongeBob. He then sees a tool box rolling toward him. He screams, and the tool box collides into him.

SpongeBob just went through a painful ride, and Jimmy went through a safe ride. The pull-string sponge boy doll just hoped he would still be in one piece. Meanwhile, the pizza truck finally arrives at its destination: the popular arcade/fast food restaurant, Pepperoni Planetoid. It barrels into the parking lot and stops.

" _Next shuttle liftoff scheduled for T-minus 30 minutes and counting._ " The male announcer said.

Jimmy looked up to see a giant rocket decoration mounted next to the restaurant. Brimming with excitement and curiosity, Jimmy unfastens his seatbelt and he peeked out of the open window to see a mom and child walking up to the entrance, where two huge animatronic robots with pizza shields and spears stand.

" _You are clear for entry. Welcome to Pepperoni Planetoid_." The robots separate their crossed spears, and the doors open, allowing the two walk inside.

" _The white zone is for eating pizza..._ " a female announcer spoke.

Jimmy, seeing this as the place to find a spaceship for his 'mission', the boy toy goes over to the dividing window and opened the dividing window.

"Sponge boy! Where are you?" Jimmy called out. The toolbox tipped over, and reveals SpongeBob smiling dazedly. He's nearly unconscious from impact. Jimmy said, "Oh. There you are." SpongeBob collapses onto some restaurant empties. "Now, that door back there is heavily guarded, so we need to find out a way to get inside." SpongeBob sits up with a large Pepperoni Planetoid cup over his head. "Great idea, SpongeBob!" Jimmy said. "I like your thinking!"

Meanwhile, another family is just greeted by the robots. " _You are clear for entry. Welcome to Pepperoni Planetoid!_ "

Now!" Jimmy whispered. Seeing it as their cue, SpongeBob and Jimmy moved from behind their hiding place beside a trash can. The two toys run quickly to the door. SpongeBob uses the same drink cup and Jimmy uses a burger box as disguises. The doors start to close.

"Quickly, Sponge! The doors are closing!"

They did make it, just in time. Inside, the sponge and boy genius stop and freeze like random trash as kids run past them. Jimmy then bumps into SpongeBob. "Watch where you're going!"

"Sorry." Jimmy said, mouthing with the burger box.

SpongeBob and Jimmy continue running and stop between a line of two video games, where no one will see them. The two then remove their fast food disguises. Jimmy takes a look at the restaurant scenery, and his mouth drops open in awe. The restaurant was bustling with activity. Games around every corner were played by people, and other people enjoy their pizzas. Even children were the most energetic. The restaurant is a huge dream that can come true.

"What a spaceport!" Jimmy said, wonderstruck. "Good work, SpongeBob."

SpongeBob looks around the arcade too, trying to see if he could find Michael anywhere. He sees a child playing a game involving a laser gun, another child getting some soda from a soda machine, and another child playing a Whack-n-Alien game.

"Dad, can I play Black Hole? Please, please, please?" Mike asked. SpongeBob looked behind himself and found Mike, along with his dad, and baby sister carried in a stroller.

"Mike!" SpongeBob said excitedly. Jimmy didn't notice. "Now, we need to find a ship that's heading for Sector 22…"

"Wait, wait, no, no, no, Jimmy! This way." SpongeBob grabbed Jimmy by the wrist and dragged him off with him. They run in a space between various arcade games. "There's a special ship. I just saw it."

"You mean it's hyperdrive?" Jimmy asked curiously.

"Hyperactive hyperdrive." SpongeBob replied, seeing Mike, his dad, and Nina approach. "An astro….uh, turf."

Jimmy said, "Where is it? I don't see a…" As he turned around something caught his eye. "Spaceship!" The so-called 'spaceship' is a nearby crane game that's shaped like a rocketship preparing to launch. "All right, Jimmy. Get ready, and..." Wonderstruck, Jimmy then runs over to the crane game, and SpongeBob was unaware. The family was really close.

"Okay, Jimmy, when I say go, we're gonna jump in the basket." SpongeBob sees Jimmy running toward the claw game. " **JIMMY!** " SpongeBob jumps into the game through the PRIZE slot. "No!" SpongeBob complained. Mike's family has already gone past. "This cannot be happening to me! I can't believe that I'm stuck with that imbecile!"

SpongeBob starts stomping angrily over to the game, so he can have an unkind word with Jimmy. But he hid as he sees a boy walking by. Inside the crane game, Jimmy hoists himself up over the partition, and jumps in. When he landed, squeaks are heard. He is now standing among a crowd of identical squeeze-toy South Park prizes.

"A stranger!" a Token Black said.

"From the outside!" a Butters Stotch said.

"Whoooooa!" All the South Park toys said. Jimmy introduces himself to the crowd. "Greetings. I am Jimmy Neutron. I come in peace."

All the South Park toys start flocking around Jimmy in awe, as if they saw a famous hero for the first time. The squeeze toy prizes are children, to be more specific.

Outside, SpongeBob waits for more kids to pass, then he sprints over to the claw machine.

 _"Before starting your next journey, re-energize yourself with a slice of plain cheese. Now boarding at counter 3." A male announcer spoke._

SpongeBob leapt up and crawled through the PRIZE slot. He hoisted himself up the partition to hear Jimmy say, "This is an intergalactic emergency. I'll need to commandeer your vessel to Sector 22. Who's in charge here?"

The South Park character toys point up and all chorused, "THE CLAW!" It turns out they're pointing up to a chrome silver claw. "The claw is our master." a Kyle Broflovski said.

"The claw will choose who will go and who will stay." a Tweek Tweak said.

"This is ludicrous." SpongeBob grumbled. The toys of the game are just as loony as Jimmy is already.

"Hey, bozo, you got a brain in there?" a familiar voice said. SpongeBob turned and saw Eugene Beady, standing on the Whack-n-Alien game, thus stomping on the targets. Even a bratty kid like that would get into serious trouble for abusing arcade games. As the game buzzed, Eugene bangs on the game with a foam mallet. He jumps down and tosses the mallet aside.

"Oh, no!" SpongeBob cried. "Eugene Beady!" Swamped with terror, SpongeBob jumped over the wall and tackled Jimmy, thus pushing them deeper into the South Park prizes, as Eugene, the Snotty Boy, starts putting coins in the game.

Jimmy asked in disbelief, "What has gotten into you, Sponge? I was just-"

"You were the one that decided to climb into…" SpongeBob chided.

A Bradley Biggle shushed them and pointed up "The claw. "It moves."

The claw sprung to life then lowers down and it picks up a Kenny McCormick prize lying on top of Jimmy. "I've been chosen!" Kenny exclaimed. "Goodbye you guys. I go on to a better place." Surely, Kenny is blissfully unaware of the impending fate that awaited him.

"Gotcha!" Eugene said, as the claw dropped the orange parka clad boy toy into the prize bin. He looks down and sees Jimmy's upper torso exposed in the squeeze toy South Park prizes. "A Jimmy Neutron?! No way!" Eugene always wanted to have the coolest toy, since his parents were unable to buy a Jimmy Neutron toy for him since they're expensive.

SpongeBob, shocked, tries to find a way out. He sees a small repair door, and as he starts advancing toward the door, he shoves some South Park prizes out of his way, then he attempts to push the door open, but it won't budge. But he managed to turn the knob, and it worked. He sees the claw lowering, and it picks up Jimmy by the helmet.

"Yes!" Eugene cheered. SpongeBob gasped. He might not like Jimmy for the moment, but he can't show himself in the bedroom without Jimmy. SpongeBob grabs hold of Jimmy's feet, thus starting a tug-of-war. "Jimmy! No!" SpongeBob said, straining. The sponge toy sunk Jimmy down out of Eugene's view, and Eugene saw what's happening.

" _ **HEY!**_ " yelled Eugene as he slammed his fist into the glass. SpongeBob looked like he was winning, and he's nearly out with Jimmy. That is, until...

"He has been chosen!" Eric Cartman said.

"He must go!" Clyde Donovan said.

"Hey!" SpongeBob shouted. Jimmy and SpongeBob are now pushed back into the game. "What are you doing?" The pull-string sponge yelled. He slapped some of the toys' hands away. "Stop it! Cut that out! Stop it, you little knuckleheads!"

The claw finally lifts up Jimmy up, as SpongeBob holds his ankle lifelessly.

Eugene cheered, "All right! Double prizes!" The claw drops the two toys into the prize bin alongside the Kenny toy. Eugene picks up the boy genius and sponge toys and claims them as his new "prizes".

Looking from SpongeBob to Jimmy, he said devilishly, "Let's go home and…..play." He laughed horrifyingly.


	10. Eugene's House

Chapter 10 – Eugene's House

Meanwhile, Eugene was riding his skateboard home, while listening to rock music on his iPhone and earbuds. He got off his skateboard and held it in his hand, the backpack in the other, housed with three 'prizes': SpongeBob, Jimmy, and Kenny. Even Eugene hadn't bothered zipping up the bag, and Jimmy was able to peek out to see Mike's house.

"Sponge, I can see your dwelling from here. You're almost home." Jimmy whispered.

"Nirvana is coming." Kenny muffled gleefully. "The portal to heaven awaits."

"Would you be quiet?" SpongeBob hissed, trying to hide his fear. "You both don't get it, do you? Once we go into Eugene's house, we won't be coming out."

He opens the door, and Doidle lunges at the bag and barks insanely. "Whoa! Doidle, hey boy! Sit. Good boy." Begrudingly, the dog obeyed his master. "Hey, I got something for ya, boy."

"Freeze!" SpongeBob hastily whisper-shouted. The sponge, the orange parka boy, and the space boy immediately go stiff. Eugene's hand digs in the backpack and fingers closed around Kenny. He gently places Kenny sideways on Doidle's snout, the dog's mouth twitches ever so slightly, anxiously wanting to tear it up. "Ready, set, NOW!" Eugene instructed.

Doidle flips the helpless boy up, and caught him in his mouth, rabidly shaking it in all directions. Jimmy and SpongeBob recoil in horror. This action is much to gruesome to describe for a toy's fate. "Angelica! Hey, Angelica!"

A little girl with fair skin comes walking in. She has blonde hair was put into a pair of pigtails each punctuated with a large purple bow. Her outfit consisted of a red-and-black-striped shirt with flared cuffs, a purple dress, blue tights with green dots, red socks, and purple sneakers. Her name is Angelica, Eugene's younger sister. She has her favorite doll, Cynthia, in hand. She was also much nicer than Eugene himself combined.

'What?"

"Did I get my package in the mail?" Eugene asked.

"I don't know." Angelica shrugged with disinterest.

"What do you mean you don't know?" snarled Eugene.

" _I. DON'T. KNOW._ " Angelica answered insistently. Eugene couldn't believe how unhelpful his little sister is, so he immediately came up with a plan for revenge. He cried mockingly, "Oh, no, Angelica!"

"What?" Angelica asked.

"Look, Cynthia!" Eugene grabbed the doll from Angelica's hands.

"Hey!" Angelica screamed.

Eugene barely hid the smirk in his voice, "She's sick!"

"No, she's not!" Angelica cried in protest. The girl knew this boy's sick and twisted games to well. If torturing his own toys wasn't enough, then she wanted to do the same thing to Angelica's toys. No matter how many times she screamed at him to stop, Eugene doesn't know when to quit. She kept on screaming at Eugene to give Cynthia back to her.

"I'll have to perform one of my operations!" Eugene laughed. The mean boy bolted upstairs with the doll and bag.

" **NOOOOOOOOO!** " Angelica whined.

SpongeBob's eyes widen with a pang of horror as he caught wind of where they're heading to. He shuddered, "Not Eugene's room. Not there!"

"Eugene! Give her back!" Eugene just laughed, ignoring Angelica's protest. He enters his bedroom and slams the door in Angelica's face. Eugene threw the bag onto his bed and walked to his desk. Angelica pounds on the door furiously, but Eugene ignored her.

"Oh no, we have a sick patient here, nurse." He said as the doctor. "Prepare the OR, stat!" With a sly laugh, Eugene turned on a bare bulb dangling over the desk. He puts the doll's head in a vise. "Patient is….prepped."

SpongeBob and Jimmy cringe in the bag. This boy's horrific.

Eugene opened a toolbox and finds a surgeon's mask. "No one's ever attempted a double bypass brain transplant before. Now for the tricky part: pliers!" Eugene rummages through a crate of junk and gets out an action figure of Chucky and continued with his 'patient'.

"I don't believe that man's ever been to medical school," Jimmy commented dismissively.

Eugene filled around with his patient for a few moments. Coming to a higher voice, he said, "Doctor, you've done it!" Pleased with his work, Eugene walked to the door, with SpongeBob and Jimmy ducking out of sight while Eugene walked by. "Oh, Angelica. Eugene opened the door and Angelica stood there looking worried. "Cynthia's all better now."

Eugene presented Cynthia to her-except her head is replaced with the head of the Chucky doll! Angelica screams at the sight of the monstrosity, then, as a result, she bolted down the hallway. " **MOM! MOM!** "

"She's lying! Whatever she says is not true," shouted Eugene who ran out of the room to stop her sister, tossing the toy onto the floor. And with that, he slammed the door on the way out.

Once Eugene was out of sight, SpongeBob and Jimmy looked out of the bag and looked at the headless Cynthia doll with the Chucky head lying on the floor below. Whimpering, SpongeBob looked around the room. A famous death metal band poster hung on the wall. Scared, he looks across the room, and sees the melted remains of a random doll in a waffle iron. He even saw floating toy heads in a lava lamp. This is total toy hell. "We're gonna die," said SpongeBob who then ran out of the bag, "I'm getting outta here."

SpongeBob ran to the edge of the bed. He ran across the nightstand with stuff falling off, and jumped onto the door knob. He tried turning it, but it wouldn't budge. "Locked," he said, before dropping down to the floor, "There's gotta be another way out of here."

A rolling sound caught SpongeBob's attention, and saw what's causing it. It was a yo-yo rolling across the room momentarily, then it falls on its side. Startled, SpongeBob picks up a pencil and holds it like a weapon. As he advanced deeper in the room, a shadow from nowhere zipped past him. "Uh….Jimmy? D-Did you do that?" SpongeBob asked nervously. He tosses away the flashlight, and picks up a flashlight. More weird noises come from under the bed. He turns it on, and it shines on a doll's head of Kimi Finster.

"Hey there, little fella! I need you to come out there okay?" SpongeBob asked.

As the head crawled out from under the bed, the head is on a red crab body made of erector set pieces. Her name is Kimi Crustacean, one of the Mutant Toys (normal toys until they're jumbled into experiments paired with limbs of other toys). It's also another result of Eugene's sadistic machinations.

The sponge looked on in horror as the abomination menacingly reared up over him as if she were to greet him. Even SpongeBob was scared speechless. More Mutant Toys, like Kimi Crustacean emerged from the shadows: a toy fishing pole with Black Widow legs named Widow Legs. A Jack in the Box wound up and an arm of Shrek popped up. This one is Shrek-in-the-Box.

Between SpongeBob, more abominations emerge from under the bed: a skateboard with a Spider-Man torso named RollerSpider, a wind-up toy GEICO Gecko with wheels instead of legs named The Gecko, and a Dru Gru head attached to a pull toy named Jingle-Dru. Jingle-Dru turned to SpongeBob, turning off the flashlight.

SpongeBob couldn't take it anymore. With a frightened yell, he climbs up the bed, and clambers onto Jimmy's head. "J-J-J-J-J-J-Jimmy!"

SpongeBob and Jimmy watch as the Mutant Toys starting gathering up the Cynthia doll body, and pry Cynthia's head out from the vise.

Jimmy sensed, "Pukin' Pluto! They're cannibals!"

SpongeBob jumped into the backpack having been feared enough already. Jimmy enters the bag and presses one of his talk buttons, while the pull-string sponge doll is trying to keep himself from having a meltdown.

Jimmy pressed a voice simulator button on his backpack strap, and spoke, "Mayday, mayday! Come in, Star Command! Send reinforcements! Star Command, do you copy?" There was no response, so Jimmy wouldn't take any chances. The space toy aimed his laser out of the opening. Jimmy readied, "I've got my laser from stun to kill."

"Oh, yeah, great. And when they attack us, we'll blink 'em all to death." SpongeBob groaned sarcastically. The two toys always knew that Eugene was a psycho, and now SpongeBob is stuck with Jimmy who believes he is a real Space Boy.

Meanwhile, next door, the toys in Mike's room are scanning the bushes with a flashlight. Suddenly, rustling is heard from a bush. "Hey, you guys, I think I found him!" Alex noted, holding the flashlight. " **JIMMY! IS THAT YOU?!** "

A cat's meow is heard from the bush. "Whiskers, will you get out of here? You are interfering with our search and rescue mission!" He yelled. Suddenly, he sees the car pulling up, and Alex turns off the light.

"Look. They're home." Alex whispered. The toys listen to the car pull up to the garage, then Mike gets out of the car with Larry about to help Nina, Mike's sister, out of the car seat.

"Dad, have you seen SpongeBob?" Mike wondered.

"Where was the last place you left him?" Larry said.

"Right here in the van." Mike replied.

"I'm sure he's there. You're just not looking hard enough." Larry sighed.

"He's not here, Dad! SpongeBob's gone!" Mike said worriedly.

Abby gasped and said in worry, "SpongeBob's gone?"

"Oh, boy. The weasel ran away." Cody said.

"Huh, huh? I told that sponge was guilty." Oscar agreed with Cody.

"Who would've thought he was capable of such atrocities?" Alex frowned. The lion walked off, leaving Abby and Clifford behind. It's bad enough that they refused to believe that SpongeBob pushed Jimmy out the window on purpose.

Abby and Clifford looked at each other in despair. "Oh, Cliff, I just hope SpongeBob is all right."


	11. Jimmy's Dreadful Experience

Chapter 11 – Jimmy's Dreadful Experience

The next morning, SpongeBob learned what playtime with Eugene Beady is like firsthand. Eugene was up to one of his nastiest games, such as experiencing a defenseless rebel who fought his enemy. It's just another toy-hell induced day. Even the rebel is a petrified SpongeBob doll.

"Oh, a survivor." Eugene spoke from inside. Then he yelled, " **WHERE'S THE REBEL BASE?!** **_TALK!"_** In his bedroom, Eugene throws SpongeBob to the floor, with his blue mask flying behind him. The sponge is inanimate, though the young sponge was screaming inside. He walked up to the window and said, "I see your will is strong." He opens up a window shade, and the sunlight let in.

Eugene gets a magnifying glass from his windowsill, and said, "Well, we have ways of making you talk." He leaned over the pull-string sponge doll, and focused a beam on sunlight, then a white hot dot began to smolder on SpongeBob's forehead. "Where are your rebel friends now?" Eugene asked sinisterly. As he chuckled evilly, his mother called out from downstairs, "Eugene! Your Pop-Tarts are ready!"

"All right! Pop Tarts rock!" Eugene cheered, tossing the magnifier away and racing downstairs. As the door closes, SpongeBob jumps and let out a scream of extreme pain. Desperate and frantic, he quickly picked up his mask, and runs over to a littered cereal bowl with milk in it, and slammed his face in the milk, extinguishing out the dissipating smoke. Jimmy stumbles over to SpongeBob, covered with suction darts from an early target practice game with Eugene. Jimmy removed a dart from his face, and another one from his butt. He pulls SpongeBob up from the bowl, and Froot Loops are over his eyes.

"Are you alright?" Jimmy asked. He whacked SpongeBob on the back, and the Froot Loops come off. "I'm proud of you, Sponge: a lesser man would never get used with all of that torture."

SpongeBob picked up a spoon like a handheld mirror. He looked at his reflection and rubbed the burnt spot on his forehead. "I just wish this isn't permanent." SpongeBob whined.

Jimmy shook his communicator for any more reports. "Still no word from Retroville." As he closed his communicator, SpongeBob sees the open door reflection in the spoon.

"The door!" SpongeBob realized. "It's open! We're finally free!"

"But, SpongeBob, we don't know what's out there!" Jimmy protested. SpongeBob quickly put on his mask, and made a run for the door.

"I'll tell you what's…" As he was going to finish his sentence, he screams as the mutant toys block the door. SpongeBob runs behind Jimmy. "They're trying to devour us, Jimmy! Do something, quick!"

"Shield your eyes!" Jimmy called. As SpongeBob covered his eyes, Jimmy fires his laser to the Mutant Toys, and the red dot shone on Kimi Crustatean's head. "It doesn't work! I just recharged it! It should be good for…"

"You idiot! You're a TOY!" SpongeBob screamed, shaking Jimmy. "Just use your karate chop action!" He repeatedly pressed a button on Jimmy's backpack, and his arm began chopping up and down.

"Hey, hey, what are you doing?" Jimmy shouted. SpongeBob fended off the mutant toys. "Back! Back you savages! Back!" He circles the mutant toys and they arrive in the doorway.

"SpongeBob, stop doing that!"

"Sorry, guys, but dinner's canceled!" SpongeBob said victoriously. He leaves, Jimmy dropping on the floor.

"There's no place like home! There's no place like home!" SpongeBob repeated the same words as he races down the corridor. He just has to go down the stairs, head outside, and he'll be home free. SpongeBob began running down the stairs. "There's no place like home!" As he continued running down the stairs, he stops in his tracks to see Doidle sleeping on the stair landing. He then cautiously goes back up the stairs, trying not to wake up the vicious dog.

As he reaches the top, a hand clasps over SpongeBob's mouth and pulled him toward the wall. It was Jimmy.

"Another stunt like that, sponge boy, you're gonna get us killed." Jimmy whispered angrily.

SpongeBob took Jimmy's hand from his mouth. "Don't you dare tell me what to do." SpongeBob demanded, getting in Jimmy's face.

Jimmy shushed SpongeBob, then he checks to see if Eugene's dog is still sleeping. The coast was clear, so he sprinted past the stairs. He gestures for SpongeBob to follow. SpongeBob, not wanted to wake up Doidle, crawls over to Jimmy. He looks over the railing to see the sleeping beagle snoring loudly.

As he stands up, his pull string accidentally gets caught on the railing, but he's unaware of it. The two toys begin creeping down the hallway, and SpongeBob's pull string snapped free, but his voice box loudly squawked, "YEEEEAAAAAH! Going to the moon!" Downstairs, Doidle's eyelids opened up. He tries to stop the pullstring, but it kept on recoiling. "Moonride, moonride, moonride!" The voice box finished.

The growling Doidle goes up the stairs, and Jimmy said, "Split up!"

SpongeBob didn't need to be told twice. Jimmy then dives in one room, as SpongeBob scurries in the closet, and closes the door. As Jimmy sees Doidle approaching, he scatters to the other side. Doidle notices the movement and goes over to the door. As Jimmy blocks Doidle with the door, the white beagle and boy genius look up to see Eugene's dad sleeping in a La-Z-Boy recliner. Doidle then walks off and Jimmy sees him go.

As soon as the vicious dog was gone, something from the TV set came on, brimming Jimmy with curiosity. _"Calling Jimmy Neutron! Come in, Jimmy Neutron! _This is Star Command!_ "_ Jimmy turns to the TV to see the Star Command symbol appear. It made the space boy action figure believe that his friends are trying to contact him. " _Jimmy Neutron, do you read me?_ "

"Star Command!" Jimmy cried eagerly. He flipped up his communicator, and hears a child's voice beat him to it, " _Jimmy Neutron responding! Read you loud and clear!_ " Jimmy looks up in confusion. He steps closer to the TV to see a kid holding a cardboard spaceship, with a Jimmy Neutron spaceship just like him! He realizes this is a commercial.

" _Jimmy Neutron! Planet Earth needs your help!_ " The announcer said.

" _On the way!_ " The kid's voice said.

" ** _JIMMY NEUTRON!_ **_The world's greatest young superhero, now the world's greatest toy!"_ Jimmy watched with his mouth slightly agape as he saw the kid of the commercial play with the toy of the same likeness as him. _"Jimmy has it all! Locking wrist communicator!_ " The male voice continued.

 _"Calling Jimmy Neutron!"_ Jimmy sees his open communicator. This can't be happening.

" _Karate chop action!_ " The TV kid pressed the button on Jimmy's back to chop on colored pencils on soda cans like chopping wood standing on cinder blocks.

" _Wow!_ " The kid's voice marveled.

" _Pulsating laser weapon!_ " The TV also shows a kid firing the toy's laser, at some soda cans, then the boy knocked them down. Jimmy's confusion increased to more levels.

" _Total annihilation!_ "

Jimmy continues to look on. " _Multi-phrase voice operator!_ " The TV kid presses the commercial Jimmy's talk button.

" _Think, think, think! Brain blast!_ " Jimmy presses his talk button, and his eyes widen as he hears the same recorded message.

" _ **And best of all, HIGH-PRESSURE NEUTRONIC JETPACK!**_ " The TV kid presses the advertisement toy's button, releasing its rocket boosters from the sides of the toy's backpack. Footage of action figure flying up into outer space is shown.

" _To infinity and beyond!_ " Jimmy's voice boomed from the commercial. A disclaimer in four words appears at the bottom.

" _Not a flying toy._ " Jimmy couldn't believe what he just saw, and he shook his head in disbelief.

" _Get your Jimmy Neutron action figure and save a galaxy near you! **JIMMY NEUTRON!** Available at all Happy's Toy Stadium outlets in the Tri-County area._" The final announcer said.

Jimmy was dumbstruck, due to the commercial. The commercial revealed who Jimmy truly is. He studies his wrist communicator, and the underside is molded in three words: "MADE IN TAIWAN". Jimmy couldn't help but realize everything he thought he was, and all those things were fake. Downtrodden, Jimmy lowered his head, and walked out into the hall.

 ** _Out among the stars I see  
_** ** _Way beyond the moon  
_** ** _In my silver ship is sail  
_** ** _To a dream that ended too soon_**

Jimmy sadly trudged out of the den. He stopped by the iron railing of the stair banister. He sees an open window with the blue sky beyond, illuminated by a clear sunlight.

 ** _Now I know exactly who I am  
_** ** _And what I'm here for_**

As he grasps the railing, he sees a bird flying past.

"You are a toy; you can't fly!" SpongeBob's voice echoed. He rested his head on the railing in despair. For the first time, he finally realized that SpongeBob was really right; his is a toy, not an inventor.

 ** _And I will go sailing  
_** ** _No more_**

Jimmy lifts his head up. What good is being depressed, if he is a brave hero? He looked at the window, scrunching his face in determination. He is going to prove to SpongeBob... _and himself_ , that he's still the real _Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius_. He closes his communicator and he begins climbing up the banister.

 ** _But no  
It can't be true  
_** ** _I could fly if I wanted to_**

As he reached the top, he presses the red button and his expandable rocket boosters pop out of his backpack again.

 ** _Like a bird in the sky  
_** ** _If I believe I could fly  
_** ** _Why, I'd fly_**

He puffed out his chest, and outstretched his arms preparing to take action. " **TO INFINITY AND BEYOND!** " Jimmy proclaimed loud and clear. He then jumps off the banister, and he began to soar to the open window...for a brief bit. Gravity kicked in, and Jimmy fell all the way down, crashing along the stairs to the floor of the 1st floor. Jimmy saw his own severed arm a few inches away from its arm socket.

 ** _Clearly I, wi_** ** _ll go sailing  
_** ** _No more_**

He looked at his missing arm socket, and he collapses on the floor and shakes his head in dismay. After a second, Angelica walked up.

"Mom! Mom, have you seen my Rapunzel doll?" Angelica called out. She accidentally steps on Jimmy.

"What, dear? What did you say?" Her mother called.

Angelica bent down and picked up the space boy, along with his broken arm. "Never mind!" She called back. Angelica showed interest toward the space toy. Under her pretense, it must be another dreaded experiment from her brother's nasty machinations. He might use this for a guest at...a tea party.


	12. From Bad to Worse

Chapter 12 – From Bad to Worse

Back upstairs, the closet door knob jiggled. SpongeBob came tumbling out of the closet, draped with Christmas lights. He fell to the floor, and an orange basketball falls square on him, causing the sponge to see stars. "Jimmy, the coast is clear." SpongeBob dizzily said, stars floating above his head. He shook his head to clear his dizziness, and said, "Jimmy, where'd you go?"

" _There's a secret mission in an uncharted space, let's go!_ " A familiar voice box said. SpongeBob, still tangled with the lights, tiptoed up to the doorway to Angelica's room, the location where Jimmy's voice was pinpointed.

"Really? That is so interesting." Angelica replied. SpongeBob reached Angelica's room pokes his eye in the corner and sees Angelica having a tea party with three headless dolls seated at a miniature table. "Would you like some tea, Mrs. Lucy?" It's actually Jimmy wearing a a frilly pink apron, and a fashionable party on his helmet.

SpongeBob gasped, "Jimmy!"

"It's so nice for you to join us on such late notice." Angelica replied, holding Jimmy's severed arm holding a tea kettle, and pouring pretend tea in Jimmy's tea cup. SpongeBob stepped back into the hallway.

"Oh, no." SpongeBob dreaded to himself.

"What a lovely hat, Mrs. Lucy. It goes quite well with your head." Angelica replied. SpongeBob tiptoed down a few inches, and cleared his throat. He added with a high voice, "Angelica! Oh, Angelica!"

"Mom?" Angelica stopped his tea party, upon hearing SpongeBpb's impersonation of her mother. The girl sets down the severed arm attached to the teapot on the miniature table and said, "Please excuse me, ladies. I'll be right back." Angelica walked out of the room, and Jimmy keels forward in the table. Angelica called out, not noticing SpongeBob hiding in the Christmas lights, "What is it, Mom? Mom, where are you?"

As Angelica was gone, SpongeBob popped up from the lights, and dashes into the room, where Jimmy slumped lethargically on the table. "Jimmy! Hey, Jimmy. Are you OK?"

Jimmy rises up in drunken despair, startling SpongeBob. " **GONE!** " Jimmy wailed. "It's all gone. All of it's gone. Bye-bye. Whoo-hoo! See you!"

"What happened to you?" SpongeBob asked, confused of how Jimmy is acting.

Jimmy's voice rose up with insanity, "One minute you're defending the planet Earth, and suddenly you find yourself…"-he picks up the teacup-"…sucking down Darjeeling with…"-he points over to two headless dollies.-"…Marie Antoinette and her little sister." Jimmy said.

The two dolls wave at SpongeBob and Jimmy. SpongeBob then picks up Jimmy's arm with the teapot still on it, and pulled it off. Putting it down on the table, he said, "I think you've had enough tea for today. Now let's get you outta here, Jimmy.

" ** _DON'T YOU GET IT?!_** " Jimmy yelled crazily. He gestured to the hat on his helmet, " ** _YOU SEE THE HAT?! I AM MRS. LUCY!_** " He then stars laughing psychotically.

" **SNAP OUT OF IT, JIMMY!** " SpongeBob shouted. As Jimmy continues laughing insanely, the pull-string sponge opened the helmet, and slapped Jimmy across the face with his own arm. SpongeBob closes the helmet as Jimmy stops his crazy laughing and regains his composure. Even he began to sober up.

"I-I-I-I'm sorry. "Jimmy said, sober. He then calmly takes his arm with his good arm and walked out of the room, "You're right. I'm just a bit depressed. That's all." He and SpongeBob then walk out into the hallway. "I can get through this."

Jimmy began to ferment into an emotional breakdown. The Space Boy fell onto his knees, slamming his arm down. " **OH, I'M A _SHAM_!** "

"SHHH!"SpongeBob hissed desperately. They can't attract unwanted attention. "Quiet, Jimmy!"

"Look at me! I can't even fly out of a **WINDOW!** " Jimmy wailed, pointing his arm to the open window from earlier. SpongeBob sees the window too, and sees the sky, then looks over in the direction of Eugene's bedroom, along with the window across from Mike's window. "But the hat looked good? Tell me the hat looked good! The apron is a bit much..." With that, he came up with a plan to get himself and Jimmy back to Mike's bedroom.

"Out the window? Jimmy, you're a genius!" SpongeBob gave Jimmy a kind pat on the back. SpongeBob looped the coil of Christmas lights around his arm and issued, "Come on! This way!" He then drags Jimmy by the arm and began to walk back toward Eugene's room.

"Years of Academy Training, _**WASTED!**_ " Jimmy complained.

Next door, in Mike's bedroom, things were quiet ever since Spongebob's disappearance under the pretense that their leader was out of the picture for overbearing him with the accusation of knocking Jimmy out the window. And right now, Oscar and Cody are playing Battleship, in which Cody is winning, forcing Oscar to loan his every body part toward him, and right know he's wearing Oscar's unibrow on his forehead.

"Miss! G-6!" Cody said.

"Awww, you sunk it!" Oscar cried. He narrowed his eyes and asked skeptically, "Are you peeking?"

"Oh, quit your whining and pay up." Cody said. As Oscar was about to pull off his arm, Cody stopped him, "No, no, not the arm, give me the eye. Come on."

Oscar pulled off the arm from his face, and he offered, "How about 3 out of 5?"

"Hey, guys! GUYS! HEY!" Cody and Oscar turn to the window, and much to their shock and disbelief, they find the one who was calling: SpongeBob! He had pulled up the window, and tried to catch the attention of Mike's toys.

Oscar exclaimed, "Son of a building block! It's SpongeBob!"

"He's in the psycho's bedroom!" Cody replied.

SpongeBob waved at them jovially. "Hi!"

"Everyone, it's SpongeBob!" Cody signaled. The rest of the toys popped up to Cody's report, some of theme emerging from Styrofoam peanuts in boxes. "SpongeBob?!" The toys chorused in disbelief.

Back in Eugene's room, SpongeBob laughed in anticipation. If the plan should unfold correctly, then SpongeBob and Jimmy will go across to Mike's room, and SpongeBob will prove his innocence in no time to spare at all. Not only that, they would be free from their nightmare! "We're finally going to get out of here, Jimmy!" He turned to see if Jimmy would respond to him, but he isn't with him. "Jimmy?"

Jimmy sat on the floor, playing 'Bombs Away, with his broken arm. The space toy moved his arm in circles like an airplane, before making it crash to the ground, thus paying SpongeBob no mind."

"SpongeBob!" The other toys said.

SpongeBob turned back to the window, "Oh, boy, am I glad to see you guys!"

"I knew you'd come back, SpongeBob!" Clifford relieved.

"What are you doing over there?" Abby called out.

"It's a long story, Abby! I'll explain later!" SpongeBob picked up the coil of Christmas lights and called out, "Here! Catch this!" SpongeBob tosses the lights over to the window. By a stroke of luck, Clifford caught it.

"I got it, SpongeBob!" Clifford reported.

"He got it, SpongeBob!" Alex repeated.

"Good going, Cliff! Now just tie it onto something!" SpongeBob called out.

"Wait, wait, wait, wait! I got a better idea!" How 'bout we don't?" Oscar snatches the lights from Clifford's hands.

"Hey!" Clifford shouted.

"Oscar!" Abby scolded angrily.

"Did you all take _stupid_ pills this morning?" Oscar asked. "Have you forgotten what he did to Jimmy? And now you want to let him back over here?"

"Oh, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no!" SpongeBob tried to defend the misunderstanding. "You got it all wrong, Oscar! Jimmy's fine! Jimmy's right here! He's with me!"

"You are a liar!" Oscar shouted.

"No, I'm not!" SpongeBob insisted. "Jimmy, come up here. You can tell the nice toys that you're not dead."

Jimmy is still preoccupied, by the way. Jimmy peeled the communicator sticker off the communicator strapped around his broken arm. With a frown,, he crumpled it up into a ball. SpongeBob saw how he's taking this new reality so hard.

The pull-string sponge boy ignored every instinct to lose his cool, and he turned to the toys with a cautious face. "Uh, just a sec!" SpongeBob called down to Jimmy, "Jimmy, will you do me a big favor and lend me a hand?"

Jimmy tosses his arm up onto the desk, next to SpongeBob's feet, leaving him confused.

"Ha-ha-ha-ha." SpongeBob chuckled wryly. "That's very funny, Jimmy." Then he exploded, " **THIS IS SERIOUS!** "

"Hey, SpongeBob! Where'd you go?" Alex called out.

"He's lying! SpongeBob ain't there!" Oscar snorted.

SpongeBob reappeared at the window, pretending to notice something out of sight from the toys' view. He spoke, "Oh, hi, Jimmy! Why don't you say hello to the guys over there?"

A familiar toy arm appeared and it was Jimmy, or so he thought. It turns out that SpongeBob was holding Jimmy's arm, making it look like the space boy toy is at the window, which is part of the so-called strategy.

"Hiya, fellas!" SpongeBob threw his voice to make an impression of Jimmy the best he could. Moving the arm like a puppet, he declared, "To infinity and beyond!"

"Hey, look, it's Jimmy!" Alex grinned.

"Hey, Jimmy, let's show the guys our new secret best friends handshake!" SpongeBob shaking Jimmy's hand, then he slaps the arm high-five. "Gimme five, dude!"

"Something's screwy here." Cody said, narrowing his eyes in suspicion. SpongeBob would never make up with Jimmy so quickly, considering the fact of how jealous he was. It looked like SpongeBob was trying to hide something.

"So you see, we're friends now, guys. Aren't we, Jimmy?" SpongeBob asked. He goes back to his impersonation of Jimmy's voice, "You bet. Give me a hug!" He throws the arm around his neck, and made it pull his body forward, before making it give pats to his back. The pull-string sponge boy doll awkwardly laughed, "Oh, I love you too!"

"See? It is Jimmy." Clifford replied. "Now, give me the lights, Oscar."

"Wait just a minute." Oscar insisted. "What are you trying to pull?"

"Nothing." SpongeBob shrugged innocently, accidentally exposing Jimmy's severed arm. The toys scream at the sight of it. He realizes it, and he tries to hide it behind his back, but it's too late to undo the damage. Alex, sickened by the sight of it, covered his mouth with his paws, and turned his face away to vomit.

"Oh, that is disgusting." Cody frowned.

"MURDERER!" Oscar shouted furiously.

"NO! No, no, no, no, no!" SpongeBob yelled desperately.

"You murdering sponge!" Oscar shouted.

"It's not what you think! I swear!" SpongeBob confessed

"Save it for the jury!" Oscar replied. "I hope Eugene pulls your voice box out, you creep!" As a result, Oscar drops the lights, which made the other end fall off the edge of Eugene's house.

"NO! NO! NO, DON'T LEAVE! **DON'T LEAVE!** " SpongeBob begged desperately. " **YOU GOT TO HELP US, PLEASE! YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT IT'S LIKE OVER HERE!**

"Come on, let's get out of here." Oscar said, as the other toys start walking off.

"Go back to your lives, people. Show's over." Cody replied.

Everybody left, except Clifford, who has a sad look plastered on his face. This red dog has been supportive to him, but he realized that Oscar was right all along.

" **CLIFFORD! CLIFFORD, PLEASE! PLEASE, JUST LISTEN TO ME!** " SpongeBob pleaded. Without another word, Clifford closed the blinds, blocking the sponge's view." **NO! NO! COME BACK!** **CLI-I-IIII-FOOORRRD!** " A defeated cry escaped from SpongeBob's mouth, and he slumped his body over the window as gray clouds roll in the sky, along with the faint rumble of thunder. This has been a very bad moment for SpongeBob: His jealousy got him and Jimmy into this mess of being imprisoned with a sadistic kid.


	13. The Big One

Chapter 13 – The Big One

Suddenly SpongeBob hears something. He turns to see the mutant toys surrounding the one-armed Jimmy. " **JIMMY!** " screamed SpongeBob. He jumps down from the desk, and races to his rescue. "Get away from him, you disgusting freaks!" Kimi Crustacean turns from the fray and runs over to SpongeBob as he screams. Kimi grabs the arm with his red erector set claws. They both have brief a tug of war at the arm. "All right, back! Back, you cannibals!"

SpongeBob loses his grip and he tumbles on the floor. As Kimi Crustacean goes back to the group, SpongeBob sees Jimmy obscured by the crowd of mutant toys. He stood up, and ran over to Jimmy's aid.

" **HEY! HE'S IS STILL ALIVE, AND YOU'RE NOT GONNA GET HIM, YOU MONSTERS!** " SpongeBob yelled. As he angrily starts throwing the Mutant Toys aside, he realizes that Jimmy's still alive, sitting up with his arm now back in his body. Jimmy moves it. SpongeBob's fury changes to a look of surprise.

"Hey. Hey, they fixed you." SpongeBob said. He kneels and he moves Jimmy's newly attached arm to confirm what he saw: The Mutant Toys manage to fix any dismembered toy. "Bu-but they're cannibals. He saw them eat up those other toys."

The Chucky and Cynthia dolls have their heads taped back on their bodies. He confirms that the mutant toys can fix other toys. The toys look curiously at SpongeBob, though some are offended for being mistaken as monsters.

"Um, sorry." SpongeBob apologized. "Uh, I thought that you were gonna…" He chuckled awkwardly, then continued "...well, you know, eat my friend."

In an instant, the mutant toys went scrambling under the bed into the shadows. "No, no! Hey, hey! What's the matter?" He realized why: Eugene's back!

"Eugene?" His mom called out.

"Not now, Mom! I'm busy!" Eugene called back.

"Eugene!" SpongeBob exclaimed. He tries hoisting up the still-depressed Jimmy. "Jimmy, come on! Get up! Use your legs." Jimmy doesn't move and was still too sad to ever have energy in him. "Fine! Let Eugene dispose you, for all I care! But don't blame me!" SpongeBob said. He crawled over and hid under a blue milk crate.

Eugene enters the room, carrying a brown package. "It came!" He ran over to the desk in excitement. "It finally came!" Eugene turned on the light. He peeled off the duct tape and opened the box, then he tossed out a few packing peanuts to reveal... " _The Big One_." Eugene picked up a firework rocket with big words of the same word he said aloud. He sets it on the table, and reads the instructions on the side. " _Extremely dangerous. Keep out of reach of children._ " Eugene smiled, "Cool!" Searching around his room, he wondered, "What am I gonna blow? Man. Hey, where's that wimpy sponge doll?"

In the milk crate, SpongeBob cowered in horror. Eugene sees the crate on the floor. With a devilish smirk, he picks up the crate. Nothing. Eugene was unaware that SpongeBob was desperately clinging to the top, trying not to fall off. He steps forward, and hears a wavering beep. He looks down to see that his foot stepped down on Jimmy's blinking laser. He picked up the boy genius toy and got an idea: an evil idea.

"Right." Eugene said, walking back to his desk, and setting the milk crate down. "I always wanted to send a space boy into orbit."

Eugene sets down Jimmy and hoists up his toolbox and puts it on the crate. It causes SpongeBob fall off his hiding place. He then hides under a notebook. The freckled red-haired kid rummages through the toolbox and pulls out duct tape. SpongeBob watches in horror as he sees Eugene taping Jimmy and the rocket together. He then sets down Jimmy with the rocket on his back. It took a whole lot of tape. Suddenly, thunder claps.

"Oh, no!" Eugene cried. He walked over to the heavy-rain streaked window. "Aw, man!" He bangs his forehead on the glass. SpongeBob sighs with relief. But Eugene got another idea. "Eugene Beady reporting. Launch of the shuttle has been delayed, due to adverse weather condition on the launch site." He puts Jimmy on the desk, and ticks a clock with a Leonardo arm attached to it. "Tomorrow's forecast: sunny." The clock is set to 7:00 AM.

He chuckled devilishly and said, "Sweet dreams."

Meanwhile, Mike's room is close to being empty, and most of his belongings are packed up. Even Mike is unable to sleep as he's still thinking about SpongeBob and Jimmy. Larry entered the room, with a sympathetic face. "I looked everywhere, son. But all I could find was your mask." He placed his bubble wand mask next to Mike.

"But what if we leave them behind?" Mike asked groggily but worriedly.

Larry ruffled Mike's hair, and he assured gently, "Aww, don't worry, son. I'm still sure we'll find SpongeBob and Jimmy before we leave tommorow." Larry bent down to kiss his cheek, then he turns off the light. As soon as Larry walked out of the room, a moving box with the words, 'Mike's Toys' began to move.

"I need air!" A voice rasped from inside. The box opened and Alex coughed out some packing peanuts.

"Will you quit moving around?" Oscar complained.

"I'm sorry. I just get so nervous before I travel." Alex whispered.

"How did I get stuck with you as a moving buddy?" Oscar sneered, before sinking down into the box.

"Everyone else was picked." Alex said, following suit.

Abby looked up and saw Mike's sleeping figure, with the blue mask held tightly in his fingers. The porcelain doll refused to believe that SpongeBob was a murderer. "Oh, SpongeBob. If only you could see how much Michael misses you."


	14. SpongeBob and Jimmy's Conversation

Chapter 14 – SpongeBob and Jimmy's Conversation

Back at Eugene's house, an endless stream of rain poured down. The severity of the rain made things bleak as ever. Starting tommorow morning, Jimmy will be blown by a rocket, and there's nothing SpongeBob can do. And to make matters worse, Mike's family was leaving tommorow.

Eugene was sleeping, his butt sticking up in the air. SpongeBob tried to get out of his milk crate jail, but the supporting weight reinforced, causing the crate refusing to ever budge. SpongeBob turned to Jimmy and needed his help. "Psst. Psst." Hey, Jimmy."

Jimmy, taped to the rocket, just sits there, in spiraling depression. SpongeBob finds two small washers. He picked one up and flings it. It bounces off of Jimmy's helmet. "Hey! Get over here and see if you can get this toolbox off me!" The Space Boy stared at SpongeBob blankly, and then looks down. SpongeBob said, kneeling down, "Oh, come on Jimmy, I-Jimmy, I can't do this without you." He paused to let it sink in, "I need your help."

Jimmy muttered in grief, "I can't help." Overwhelmed with heartbreak, he continued, "I can't help anyone."

"Why, sure you can, Jimmy." SpongeBob reassured. "You can get me out of here, and then I'll remove that rocket from you, and we'll both make a run for Mike's house!"

"Mike's house, Eugene's house. What's the difference?" Jimmy moaned.

"Oh, Jimmy. You've had a big fall. You must not be thinking clearly." SpongeBob mused.

"No, SpongeBob. For the first time, I am thinking clearly." Jimmy replied, looking up at SpongeBob with sadness and grief. "You were right all along, I'm not a Space Boy. I'm just a toy. A stupid, little insignificant toy." He flipped up his communicator, where the sticker used to be.

"Whoa, hey. Wait a minute, being a toy is a lot better than being a Space Boy" SpongeBob replied.

"Yeah, right." Jimmy scoffed.

"No, it is." SpongeBob shot back. 'You may not be a Space Hero in real life, but that doesn't mean that you describe yourself as stupid and insignificant." Gesturing over to Mike's house, he explained, "Look, over in that house is a kid that thinks you are the greatest, and it's not because you're a boy genius, pal. It's because you are a toy. You are _**his** toy_."

"But why would Mike want me?" Jimmy asked doubtfully.

"Why would Mike want you?" SpongeBob exclaimed. "Look at you! You're a _Jimmy Neutron_! And besides, any other toy would give up his moving parts just to be you: you've got wings, you glow in the dark! You talk! Your helmet does that...that...that...whoosh thing! You are a _**cool**_ toy!" Jimmy raised an eyebrow, impacted by SpongeBob's words. The tiniest hint of light began to slowly come into his eyes.

SpongeBob said weakly, "As a matter of fact you're too cool." SpongeBob began to feel his heart crumble. "I mean... I mean, what chance does a toy like me have against a _Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius_ action figure? All I can do is…" He pulled his pull-string from his back, and the voice box spoke a recording, " _There's a copepod in my sock!_ " SpongeBob lowered his head and said sadly, "Why would Mike ever want to play with me, when he's got you?" Jimmy turns his head to him. " _I'm_ the one who should be strapped to that rocket."

SpongeBob slumps remorsefully against the crate. SpongeBob jealousy was so intense, that it both led him and Jimmy to imprisonment of a sadistic kid. Jimmy's round blue eyes shift in wonder, and he began to remember SpongeBob's words. He lifts his white sneaker and sees the word MIKE through the dirt and scuff marks. Ever since Mike got him as a birthday present, he has brought the joy to Mike. He runs his fingers on the sole, then he glances over to the crate and the toolbox, with determination scrunching his face.

"Listen, Jimmy, forget about me." SpongeBob mumbled glumly. "You should get out of here while you can."

SpongeBob turns to see Jimmy gone. He sighs and hangs his head. Suddenly, a noise emanated from the top of the crate, catching the sponge's attention. SpongeBob looks up to see, much to his surprise, Jimmy trying to push the toolbox off. "Jimmy? What are you doing?"

"Come on, Sponge, there's a kid over in that house who needs us. Now let's get you out of this thing." Jimmy said, determined.

"Yes, sir." SpongeBob said, saluting.

SpongeBob quickly adjusts his blue mask and starts pushing the milkcrate and Jimmy continues pushing the toolbox. With their strengths, they begin to move the objects slowly. "Come on, Jimmy. We can do it." SpongeBob encouraged.

Suddenly, they hear a vehicle pulling up. Jimmy sees a big yellow vehicle pulling up to Mike's house.

"SpongeBob, it's the moving van!" Jimmy alerted.

"We gotta get out of here, now!" SpongeBob urged.

Jimmy and SpongeBob go back on task. Jimmy propelled his feet against the wall and he pushed the toolbox even faster. SpongeBob continued to push the crate until there's enough space for SpongeBob to jump down.

"All right." He jumps down to the floor, landing on the floor safely. "Jimmy! Hey, I'm out!" Unfortunately, Jimmy doesn't hear him.

"Almost…there." Jimmy grunted. The toolbox and milk crate start falling. SpongeBob looks up, cringing and whimpering frightfully. He fell limp just as the toolbox lands on top of him with a big CLANG, followed by the milkcrate bouncing off it. That really smarts. Jimmy looks over nervously at Eugene, who just stirred.

"I wanna ride a pony." Eugene said in his sleep. What a heavy sleep he is.

Jimmy breathes a sigh of relief. "What idiot would ride a pony?" Jimmy asked himself. He crawls to the edge of the desk and called down, "SpongeBob? SpongeBob! Are you okay?"

SpongeBob lifts up the toolbox, dizzy from the crash. "Yes, I'm fine. I'm OK!"

Eugene's alarm clock rings. Eugene stirs awake. SpongeBob frantically hides under the toolbox, and Jimmy froze back. The alarm clock kept on ringing, but it's moving forward, and it crashes to the floor. Eugene's face brightens.

"Oh, yeah!" Eugene said, grabbing Jimmy. "It's time for liftoff! Whoo!"

He opens the door and says, "Gotta blast! Whoo-hoo!"

SpongeBob comes out of the toolbox and races to the closing door. He jumps to it, and the door stops on his arm. He looks out the door, and sees Doidle racing toward him.

SpongeBob scurries and he tries closing the door, but it hits Doidle's face. After a few tries, the door closes.

"OK. What do I do? Come on, SpongeBob, think." He sees the Mutant Toys emerging. "Guys!" The toys hide again. SpongeBob runs forward and said, "No, no, no, wait! Wait, listen, please! There's a good toy down there, and he's going to be blown to bits in a few minutes, all because of me. We gotta rescue him. But I need your help."

No response. Alone in the center of the room, SpongeBob stares gloomily at the floor. He hears Kimi Crustacean timidly coming out from under the bed.

"Please. He's my friend." SpongeBob begged. "And he's the only one I've got."

Kimi Crustacean goes over to the bed and taps the bedpost with her erector set claw as a signal for her fellow Mutant Toys. One by one, the mutant Toys gather around SpongeBob.

"Thank you." SpongeBob acknowledged. He kneeled, "Okay, I think I know what we have to do. We're going to have to break a few rules, but if it works, it will help everybody."


	15. Rescue Mission Plans

Chapter 15 – Rescue Mission Plans

As SpongeBob's plan gets underway, movers cart out the last of Mike's things to the moving van. Mike stands in his vacant bedroom, sadly looking at the Jimmy Neutron spaceship box and blue mask in the other. He sighed forlornly, and starts walking out. Mike was leaving his childhood home, and he still can't find his two favorite toys. He was forced to cry, but he managed to stay strong for his father's sake.

In Eugene's backyard, Eugene starts gathering supplies. "Houston to Mission Control. Come in Control." He drops the materials beside the inanimate Jimmy. "Launch pad is now being constructed."

Upstairs, Doidle is outside standing by the closed bedroom door.

"All right. Listen up." SpongeBob replied. The mutant toys and him are gathered around a makeshift diagram with black dominoes and Scrabble game pieces. "I need Pump Boy here. Kowalski, here." SpongeBob gestured to another Mutant Toy: a wrestler's torso with a Kowalski head dispenser, and plunger spring base. "Widow Legs, you'll be with Kowalski." Widow Legs and Kowalski nod in agreement. "RollerSpider and I won't move until we get the signal. Have I made myself clear?'

The mutant toys agree with him. They are all eager to get revenge on their cruel owner, and their plan will be a success if it all went accordingly.

"Okay. Let's move!" SpongeBob instructed.

The Mutant Toys split up, with Doidle barking at the door. Kowalski and Widow Legs open up a heating grate, and pull the face plate off, before they retreated into the shadows. Kowalski hopped a few paces before coming to a tunnel. He gestured for Widow Legs to follow him.

SpongeBob hopped on RollerSpider, ready for action. "Wind The Gecko!" he instructed. A tan bear figure named Ted with baby arms and legs starts winding the GEICO Gecko toy. As for Widow Legs and Kowalski, they lumber through the porch attic and make their way to a junction box.

Back in Eugene's room, Kimi Crustacean, Hulk-Flint, and Shrek-in-the-Box stack up, with the green ogre arm grabbing hold of the doorknob. Hulk-Flint gave a signal to Ted and The Gecko, with Ted giving the signal to SpongeBob, who returned it.

In the porch attic, Kowalski and Widow Legs work together to lift up the junction box, which leads to a light fixture. Kowalski pokes his head, upside down, through the hole and surveys the area. The coast was clear.

"Wait for the signal." SpongeBob whispered. Meanwhile, Kowalski clips his neck to Widow Legs' fishing hook. Then he jumps down, the fishing pole reeling. Widow Legs jerked, and Kowalski stopped. He tries reaching the doorknob, but he's too far. After a few swings, Kowalski rung the doorknob: that was the signal!

" **GO!** " SpongeBob shouted, pointing. The Shrek-in-the-box turned the doorknob, and cracked the door open. Ted let The Gecko go, causing him to speed down the hallway, with Doidle giving chase. The Mutant Toys board RollerSpider behind SpongeBob. "All right, let's go!"

The Gecko zipped down the stairs as Doidle went after him. "I'll get it." Angelica called out from downstairs, courtesy of the constant ringing from Kowalski.

"Now!" RollerSpider used his arms to propel himself and the toys outside of Eugene's room.

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" Angelica opened the door, and she found nobody outside, unaware that Kowalski was on the porch with his hands out. Doidle continued chasing the Gecko, following him down the stairs, and out the door. Kowalski caught the Gecko. Doidle raced out, unwittingly knocking a distracted Angelica from her legs.

"Agh! **DOIDLE!** " Angelica yelled in annoyance. Doidle realized that he's been tricked. Unseen, Widow Legs reeled Kowalski and The Gecko in, before replacing the bulb. "Stupid dog!" Angelica slammed the door, locking him outside. Doidle tries to get in the house, but he slammed his face in the door. She ignored his barking and went out in the hallway, not even caring that Doidle is locked out.

With Angelica gone, SpongeBob and the Mutant Toys zoom down the stairs, and make their way through the kitchen table, toward a doggy door. "Lean back!" SpongeBob shouted. They all lean back as they go through the doggy door and land safely in some bushes.


	16. Play Nice!

Chapter 16 – Play Nice!

SpongeBob parts some bushes to see Jimmy standing upright on a makeshift launch pad. Eugene is getting the launching process underway. "Uh, Mission Control, is the Launchpad construction complete?" He imitated static and spoke in a different voice. "Roger that."

SpongeBob sees Ted, Kowalski, and Widow Legs slide out of a drain pipe. SpongeBob gives a thumbs up to them, with the trio give thumbs up back to him. "We're are currently obtaining the ignition sticks. Countdown will begin momentarily stand by."

"Let's go." SpongeBob said. The mutant toys disperse and find hiding places as SpongeBob ran to Jimmy.

"Hey, Mom! Where are the matches?" Eugene called out. "Oh, wait, here they are. Never mind!"

Jimmy came to life and sees SpongeBob running toward him. "SpongeBob! Great! Help me outta this thing!"

"Shhh!" SpongeBob shushed Jimmy, a few inches away from him.

"What?" Jimmy asked in confusion.

"It's OK, Jimmy. Everything's under control." SpongeBob said. With that said, he falls limp on the ground.

"SpongeBob, what are you doing?!" Jimmy hissed. Before he could say anything else, he sees Eugene come out of his toolshed, carrying a box of matches. "Houston, all systems are go." The space boy froze back into position. "Requesting permission to launch…."

Eugene's eyes fall on the body of SpongeBob lying on the ground nearby. "Hey. How did you get out here?" Eugene didn't recall the pull-string sponge to join the ride. "Oh, well. You and I can have a cookout later." Eugene puts SpongeBob on a barbecue grill. Chuckling despicably, he places a match in a small pocket of the pull-string sponge boy's rectangular pants. He goes over to Jimmy and said, "Houston, do we have permission to launch?"

He pretends his match box is a communicator of some sort. "Uh, Roger, permission granted. You are confirmed at T-minus 10 seconds." Eugene lights a match. "And counting. Ten, nine, eight, seven, six…." He counted, as the mutant toys just finished picking their hiding places. SpongeBob glared at Eugene who is bringing the match closer."….five, four, three, two, ONE!"

He was about to light the fuse, until….

" _Stop this madness! Stop it right now!_ " a certain voice boomed from the grill, catching Eugene's attention.

"Huh?" Eugene asked in confusion. Dropping his match, he goes over to the grill.

" _Remember, licking doorknobs is illegal on other planets._ " The voice box replied.

"What?" Eugene asked in disbelief.

" _You poisoned all these people!_ " The voice box announced once again. Eugene picks him up. SpongeBob doesn't talk on his own...or does he?

"Pfft, it's busted." Eugene scoffed.

He was about to toss him, until...

" _Who are you calling busted, buster?_ " Eugene stares back at him, a little scared. " _That's right._ " Eugene turned to see SpongeBob's pull string, which isn't being pulled, and he's…talking. And there's no sign of movement from his mouth. Weird. " _I'm talking to you, Eugene Beady."_ He turns him around to face him again _. "We don't like being blown up Eugene. Or smashed, or ripped apart."_

"W-We?" Eugene asked, scared. He knew what impending horror would be in store for the former sadistic kid. Even Eugene tried his best not to have a panic attack, but he is overwhelmed with horror."

" _That's right."_ SpongeBob's voice gave a clear answer. " _Your toys!_ "

On cue, a burnt Sawyer doll rises up from the sand box. Alongside her, Ted skitters out, and a monster truck rumbles upward from a mound of sand. Jimmy grins excitedly as a headless Mr. Incredible figure, a Frozone figure with a nail through the head, and Speedy Lizard emerge from a mud puddle. Eugene looks on in terror as they start creeping toward him in a 'Night of the Living Dead' fashion.

Doidle's dog bowl flips up, revealing the Kenny squeaky toy prize, all chewed up and covered in dirt. He starts moaning like a ghost. Eugene gasped at the sight of the toys moving toward him. Suddenly, Kimi Crustacean fell on his head. Eugene looked up and screamed. Suddenly, Shrek-in-the-Box grabbed hold of his foot. He screamed some more.

As he begins whimpering, SpongeBob's voice box continues saying, " _From now on, you must always take good care of your toys. Because if you don't, we'll find out, Eugene: we toys can see everything._ " SpongeBob's square head spins around a creepy 360 degrees. Eugene starts hyperventilating and SpongeBob's face comes to life and snarled, "So play… ** _nice_**."

" _ **WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGHHHHHHHHH**!_ " Eugene screamed, extremely frightened as he tosses SpongeBob up in the air. As he runs in the house, his arms flailing, SpongeBob landed on the ground. The mutant toys see Eugene scurrying into his house. The plan worked! And at last, Eugene the Toy Torturer's reign is over!

"Ha-ha! We did it! We did it!" SpongeBob cheered, along with the mutant toys in celebration. He pumps his fists in the air triumphantly. " _YES_!"

In the house, Eugene ran up to Angelica, carrying a Rapunzel doll. "They toys! The toys are alive!" He then sees Rapunzel and said nervously, "N-Nice toy." Angelica smirked to get some revenge of her own for her brother damaging her toys. and holds the Rapunzel doll in front of his face. He screamed, and then he backs away. He scatters upstairs, and Angelica gives chase. "What's wrong, Eugene?" Angelica teased. "Don't you want to play with Rapunzel?"

Eugene begins crying in fright.


	17. Chasing the Moving Van

Chapter 20 – Chasing the Moving Van

Outside, SpongeBob was congratulating the mutant toys on the work they have done. "Nice work, guys. Good job. Coming out of the ground—what a touch that was a stroke of genius."

"SpongeBob." Jimmy called, extending a hand. SpongeBob climbs up and joins him on the launchpad Jimmy was attached to.

"Thanks." Jimmy held out a hand, with a thankful smile.

"You're welcome, Jimmy." SpongeBob replied, shaking the boy genius's hand. The pull-string sponge's animosity and jealousy for the boy genius has now vanished, and they now have a strong friendship awaiting them. Suddenly they hear a honk. They look over to see Mike's van about to pull out.

"Everybody say, "Bye, house!" Mr. Wilson said.

"SpongeBob, the van!" Jimmy cried. It's no time to celebrate yet; they gotta leave!

"Bye, house." Mike echoed sadly.

Grunting with effort, SpongeBob yanked out a silver pole from the rocket. Never bothering to remove the rocket, SpongeBob and Jimmy jump down from the launchpad, and race toward the fence.

"We gotta run! Thanks guys!" SpongeBob hastily called out. SpongeBob SquarePants and Jimmy Neutron can celebrate getting out in one piece later. Now they just have to catch up to Mike. When the two reached the fence, SpongeBob is the first to slip through the opening in the fence. He sees the van revving, ready for departure to the new house.

"Quick!" SpongeBob races after the van. Jimmy tries to fit through the fence but gets stuck, due to the big rocket still on his back. SpongeBob hoists himself up on the rear bumper. When SpongeBob turns, he sees Jimmy still stuck in the fence.

"Just go! I'll catch up!" Jimmy insisted.

SpongeBob looks at the van, then to Jimmy. His best friend's more important. He jumps down as the van pulls out of the driveway and races back to the fence. SpongeBob pushed down Jimmy by the shoulders, and he fit the rocket through the fence, breaking him free. SpongeBob and Jimmy race down to the street to see the van driving down the street.

All hope seems to be lost, when suddenly a loud rumbling noise of big wheels vibrated through the street. The pull-string sponge boy and the boy genius action figure turn to see a big vehicle approaching them. SpongeBob and Jimmy scream as they ducked down and covered their heads until the vehicle passes over them. Jimmy looks behind and saw that it was actually the U-HAUL. They can still catch up.

"Come on!" Jimmy recommended. He runs after the van and SpongeBob gave chase.

On the porch, Doidle slept on the porch and wakes up to see the sponge and boy genius running toward the moving van. Doidle bears his teeth as he growls.

Jimmy runs up close to the van and SpongeBob is back a few paces. Jimmy saw a strap hanging from the van, he gave a leap and climbed up the strap onto the bumper. SpongeBob tries reaching for the strap, but he kept missing it.

"You can do it, SpongeBob!" Jimmy encouraged.

Increasing his running speed, SpongeBob gave a giant leap and caught the strap. As he starts climbing up, SpongeBob cried happily, "I made it!"

The moment of relief was cut short when SpongeBob sees Doidle charging up to them. SpongeBob screams as the dog manages to bite down on his right leg. " **GET AWAY, YOU STUPID DOG!** Down! Down!" SpongeBob shouted. He tries to kick Doidle away with his remaining foot but it's no use. If anything, it just made the dog angrier.

Doidle tugged SpongeBob, pulling him down to the end of the rope. "Hold on, SpongeBob!" He slips down to the near end of the strap. "I-I can't do it! Take care of Michael for me!"

" _ **NOOOOOOOO!** " _In a move that was very brave and very stupid, Jimmy jumps off the truck lands on his snout. The boy genius toy grabbed the vicious dog's eyelids, then snaps his eyelids hard. The dog yelped, letting SpongeBob go.

" **JIMMY!** " yelled SpongeBob. Doidle starts shaking Jimmy back and forth. He grits his teeth in determination. He climbs up the bumper, and unlocks the door, and he tries to pull up the door but it won't budge. With luck, the car and moving van stop at a traffic light. SpongeBob slammed his head in the door, and it opened upward. He surveys the inside of the truck and sees the box marked, "Mike's Toys". That gave him a brilliant idea.

In the street, Doidle shook Jimmy until and he threw them out of his mouthand under a parked car. He goes over to the car, and his nose is too big.

In the truck, he opens up the box containing Mike's toys. When the flaps are undone, the toys cringed at the sudden brightness. "Are we there, already?" Alex said.

"SpongeBob!" The toys said simultaneously. They never thought they'd see SpongeBob again! SpongeBob grits his teeth, indicating that wasn't the box he was looking for. He pushed the box away, ignoring the other's pleas. He rummaged through another box marked More Toys, tossing out random objects.

"What's going on?" Cody asked. "What's he taking?

"A-ha! There you are!" SpongeBob pulls out a certain toy: the RC Lightning McQueen Car, along with his remote.

"Hey, what's he doing?" Oscar asked. SpongeBob rolls McQueen to the edge of the truck, and kicked him out onto the pavement, much to the fright of the toys.

"He's at it again!" Alex cried. Ignoring the fear from the others, SpongeBob uses the remote to steer McQueen past Doidle and under the car where Jimmy is.

"Lightning McQueen! You're here!" Jimmy realized.

"Yep! It's me! I'm here to give you a ride. But we'll have to avoid that dog!" McQueen replied.

SpongeBob smirked and chuckled. As the traffic light turned green, the U-HAUL and family van drive forward again. Oscar growled, " **GET HIM!** " The toys tumble out of their boxes. SpongeBob gasped in worry as the toys start to advance toward him.

SpongeBob tries to steer Jimmy him away from Doidle. Jimmy hopped on top of McQueen. Jimmy issued, "McQueen, let's go!" "Way ahead of you, Jimmy!" The red race car obliged, and with that, the two toys zoomed out from under the car and toward the moving van, with Doidle on the trail.

The toys surround SpongeBob. "No! No!"

Doidle gets real close to chomping down on Jimmy. Jimmy fearfully said to the car, "Come on, McQueen! Doidle's getting closer!"

"No, you'll never worry! Lightning McQueen knows how to drive!" Lightning shot back. In the truck, Wreck-it Ralph lifts SpongeBob up and spins him around in circles like a propeller. "No, no, no, wait! Whoa-whoa-whoa-whoa-whoa!"

As for Jimmy, he and Desert King go in circles in the middle of the street around Doidle.

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! McQueen! What! Are! You! Doing?!" Jimmy asked, getting dizzy.

"It's! Not! Me! It's! SpongeBob!" McQueen protested back, getting dizzy as well.

In the truck, Ralph tosses SpongeBob to the floor, sending Jimmy and McQueen back on course.

"Penguin pile!" Cody yelled. He pounced on SpongeBob, making him mistakenly hit a button that sent Jimmy and McQueen flying. McQueen landed on the pavement, and Jimmy landed, but facing backwards. Jimmy realized his barreling toward a busy intersection with cross traffic. The boy genius toy screams, preparing for his fate. A car parks in front of Doidle. More cars create an accident as Jimmy and McQueen escape. A 5-car collision traps Doidle. He runs around trying to find a way out, but it's no use. As continues down the road, Jimmy sighs with relief.

In the moving van, the mob of toys and Ralph was about to toss SongeBob, who's still holding the control, out into the street. SpongeBob helplessly screamed, " **NO, WAIT! YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND! JIMMY'S OUT THERE! WE GOTTA HELP HIM! NO!** "

SpongeBob accidentally smacks Oscar in the face, sending his facial parts falling out. "Toss him overboard!" Oscar's mouth shouted.

"No, no, no, wait!" SpongeBob cried. Unfortunately, Ralph tosses SpongeBob out, and he bounces on the pavement for a second, and then he sits upright on the street on his haunches.

"Hooray!" Alex cheered.

"So long, sucker!" Oscar called out as the van drove into the distance. SpongeBob sighed in agitation; he is now duped for an accusation of abandoning another toy, then he sees a car heading his way. He ducks under, and as the car drove off, he stood up and backed up a couple paces. A familiar race car approaches the sponge, with a boy genius action figure still boarding it.

" **SPONGEBOOOOOOB!** " Jimmy shrieked. The sponge didn't have time to react as car collides into him, and he's now sitting behind his new friend. "Oh, thanks for the ride!" SpongeBob was elated to see his friend again.

" **LOOK OUT!** " Jimmy cried in alarm, pointing to the rear wheel of the car that passed over SpongeBob earlier. SpongeBob screams, then he makes a hard turn at McQueen's remote, and they make hard left, missing the wheel by inches. They're now underneath the car. "Now let's catch up to that truck!" SpongeBob smirked in determination.

SpongeBob turned the control from ON to TURBO, and the speed is increased as they make their way to the moving van.

Inside the van, Oscar and the other toys were celebrating for their victory of getting rid of defeating the one toy that would destroy their lives, except Abby and Clifford who are the most depressed. Cassandra Cain sees something in the street, and looks through her trademark binoculars and her eyes widened upon seeing something familiar. "Guys, guys!" Cassandra Cain shouted. "SpongeBob's riding Lightning McQueen!"

The toys looked astonished as they join Cassandra Cain.

"And Jimmy's with him!" Cassandra Cain added in exhilaration.

Abby looks through the black binoculars. Much to her joy, SpongeBob was still driving McQueen along the street at a rapid pace. Alongside him is his partner, Jimmy. SpongeBob had been right the whole time! Abby recognized, "It _is_ Jimmy! SpongeBob was telling the truth!"

"What have we done?" Clifford cried, shocked.

"Great! Now I feel guilty!" Alex said, feeling remorseful.

"We're almost there!" SpongeBob replied, as the race car got closer to the van.

"Ralph, the ramp!" Abby said, pointing forward. Ralph runs up to the edge of the van. He pulled down a lever, and a ramp slowly lowers. But it unfolds and slams down on the road, scraping across the pavement sending up sparks. It sends SpongeBob, Jimmy, and Desert King backward.

"Quick! Hold onto my tail!" Clifford shouted. The other toys hold onto his backside, and Clifford bravely jumped down. He reached his hand out to SpongeBob's. After a second, he grabs hold of Clifford's red paw.

"Attaboy, Cliff!" Oscar shouted down.

Clifford's red spring begins stretching out, and the red dog cried, "SpongeBob!" The toys held onto Clifford's backside. "SpongeBob, speed up!"

"Speed up!" SpongeBob screamed in desperation.

"I can't speed up! The batteries are running out!" Jimmy alarmed. Lightning McQueen's green 'eyes' start to sag in exhaustion, barely able to go on any further. Clifford's spring stretches out even more. SpongeBob clasped Clifford's other paw as they come along a curve in the road.

In the Wilson family van, Nina was listening to music, and he sees Jimmy and SpongeBob in the road in the rearview mirror. She giggled playfully, unaware of the dire situation they're in.

Back outside, Clifford zigzags along the road. "I can't hold on much longer!"

"Clifford, hold on!" SpongeBob shouted. He lets go of his paws, and Clifford's sent propelling back in the van. Clifford collided into the other toys, knocking them down like bowling pins.

"Ouch!" The toys said individually.


	18. Rocket Power

Chapter 18 – Rocket Power

McQueen faltered as the car gets slower and slower. It then stops as the moving truck continues on. They are now stranded in the middle of the road. "Great!" SpongeBob said in exasperation as Jimmy dropped the remote. He looks at the rocket, and gets an idea.

"SpongeBob! The rocket!"

"The match!" SpongeBob cried excitedly. He sees the match in his pocket and takes it out. "Yes! Thank you, Beady!"

He strikes the match on the McQueen's wheel. Jimmy notices something approaching them. As SpongeBob was about to light the fuse, a passing car whizzes over them. It snuffs out the flame. Gasping shallow, SpongeBob eyes the snuffed out match as tears start to pool up in his blue eyes. "No! No, no!" SpongeBob cried. "No! No!" He kneels down, tears running down his cheeks. Then he lowers his head in defeat.

"Oh, no, no, no, no, no, no, NO!" Unable to see his sponge friend cry, Jimmy lowers his head in all lost hope.

" **NO!** " Just then, a bright white hot dot forms on SpongeBob's hand. The young yellow sponge looked at it. SpongeBob saw that the sun is reflecting through the glass of Jimmy's helmet. The sponge gets a different idea, he beams and he props Jimmy, leaning him sideways.

"SpongeBob! What are you doing?!" Jimmy cried, surprised.

"Hold still, Jimmy!" SpongeBob reminded. He exposes the fuse to the sunlight. It smokes, and the fuse begins lighting! SpongeBob laughs in triumph as he gets back on McQueen.

"You did it!" Jimmy said happily. As the fuse continues lighting, he said, "Next stop: Michael!"

"Wait a minute. I just lit a rocket. **ROCKETS EXPLO** -" SpongeBob was interrupted when the rocket ignited, sending them barreling down the street in a rapid blur. Jimmy held onto SpongeBob's torso. After a while, the moving van is seen in the horizon.

In the truck, the toys are tending to the exhausted Clifford. "I…should've…held on longer." Clifford coughed.

Cassandra Cain, looks through her binoculars and shouted excitedly, "Look, look! It's SpongeBob and Jimmy coming up fast!" The toys cheer in excitement.

As for SpongeBob and Jimmy, the force of the rocket is starting to lift them and Lightning McQueen slowly from the ground. As they get closer to the moving van's opening, he lets go of McQueen, and he's sent flying inside.

"Take cover!" Alex yelled. The toys fled—except for Oscar, who wasn't very lucky. McQueen smashes through Oscar, and his detachable parts are sent flying all over the place. SpongeBob and Jimmy continue rocketing upward into the sky. As SpongeBob looks down, he realizes that they're up from an unimaginable height. They're about to be blown.

SpongeBob screams in horror, meeting their end. "This is the part where we blow up!"

"Not today!" Jimmy replied with courage. Holding tightly onto SpongeBob's body, he pressed the red button on his backpack. The rocket thrusters pop out, thus severing the tape from them. As Jimmy and SpongeBob plummet, The firecracker rocket soared up, up, up, and…. ** _BOOM!_** The rocket exploded, gone forever.

SpongeBob sees that they're about to crash, and he covers his eyes and he let out a yell of horror. But Jimmy managed to swoop down under some power lines and soar back up into the sky. SpongeBob realizes that they're really flying like eagles!

"Hey, Jimmy! **YOU'RE FLYING!** " SpongeBob whooped.

"This isn't just flying, it's falling with style. Of course I'm flying!" Jimmy replied, smirking.

SpongeBob laughed and he spread his arms, enjoying the feeling of flying. " **TO INFINITY AND BEYOND!** " Jimmy broadly smiled when his new friend shouted his catchphrase when they fly through the wind. They fly gracefully over the street, and their nightmare is nearly over. He and Jimmy soar over the moving van. SpongeBob and Jimmy pass over the moving van. The sponge lowers his arms.

"Uh, Jimmy, we missed the truck!" SpongeBob cried.

"We're not aiming for the truck!" Jimmy replied. SpongeBob realizes that they're heading toward the family van. SpongeBob and Jimmy soar up, and the boy genius quickly closes his jetpack. They fall through the open sunroof. In the car, Mike is still slumping. SpongeBob and Jimmy land in a box beside him with a thud, catching the green-eyed boy by surprise. Mike looks inside to see a happy sight before him: his two favorite toys were back.

"Hey, wow!" Mike cheered.

"What is it, Mike?' Larry asked curiously.

"SpongeBob! Jimmy!" Mike whooped, picking up his favorite toys.

"Oh, great, you found them! Where were they?" Larry said.

"Here in the car!" Mike said.

"Se? What did I tell you? Right where you left them." Larry replied, shooting an 'I told you so' look. Mike hugs SpongeBob and Jimmy. He missed them very much. Unaware to anybody, SpongeBob and Jimmy exchange winks. Their days of being in Eugene's house are finally over. Now that SpongeBob and Jimmy are friends, they now have a new life awaiting them.


	19. Christmas

Chapter 19 – Christmas

It was Christmas in Mike's new house. Snow falls outside, and snow blankets the house. SpongeBob and Jimmy became best friends, and have reunited with the reconciled toys. Larry is once again back with his divorced wife, Marianne Wilson. Inside the house, the family are gathered around the Christmas tree, getting ready to open some presents.

"Which one can I open first?" Mike asked.

"Let's let Nina open one." Mary, Mike's mom replied. Unbeknownst to anybody, the LEGO sergeant popped behind a Christmas ornament. In another part of the tree, some of the sergeant's troops turned on the baby monitor. In Mike's new bedroom, Jimmy listens to the receiver crackle, with Cody standing on the nightstand. "Frankincense, this is Myrrh."

"Hey, heads up, everybody! It's showtime!" Cody called down to the toys, who are dancing. "It's showtime!"

It has been a couple months that passed ever since the incident that involved Jimmy falling out of the window before the trip to Pepperoni Planetoid. The moment that the Wilsons found a new home to settle in, then the toys mustered up enough dignity to make amends to SpongeBob, leading to a certain change of heart, and SpongeBob apologized for the animosity he brought to Jimmy. Even the story of how SpongeBob and Jimmy risked their lives to escape Eugene's house to get all the way to Mike's van made the toys brim with curiosity and astonishment.

"It's time!" Alex cried gleefully. Suddenly, Abby's hand reached out, and pulls SpongeBob forward, finally back with him from his boyfriend and Jimmy's adventure.

"Oh, Abby. It's you!' SpongeBob blushed, "I think you need to think of a less painful way to get my attention."

"Merry Christmas, Sponge." Abby replied. SpongeBob looked up and said, "Say, isn't that mistletoe?"

'Uh-huh." Abby said. He dips SpongeBob, and she kisses him multiple times. The frog prince holds a sprig of mistletoe.

"Maybe Mike will get another lion, like a smaller one." Alex replied. "That way I can be the king of Africa!" The others laugh and Jimmy called out, "Quiet, everyone, quiet!"

"Nina's first present is….A Grundgetta! Repeat, a Grundgetta!" Oscar's mouth dropped open in amazement. He finally got his wish: getting a girlfriend just like SpongeBob. Even the toys around Oscar praised him with smiles and applauds.

"Way to go there, Grouch!" Cody said.

"Gee, I better arrange a date!" Oscar said, putting on a bowtie. SpongeBob joins Jimmy on the bed, smiling dazedly. He has kiss prints all over his face. He looks at Jimmy, who smirks.

"Come in, Frankincense. Mike is now opening his first present. It's…" As Jimmy pounds on the receiver, SpongeBob said, 'Jimmy! Jimmy Neutron, you are not worried are you?"

"Me? No, no. No. No, no, no, no. Mm-mm." Jimmy said.

"It's a large box…." The receiver crackled.

"Are you?" Jimmy asked.

SpongeBob chuckled and wrapped his arm around his roommate's shoulder and said, "Now, Jimmy, what could Mike possibly get that is worse than _you_?" Jimmy just smiled. SpongeBob might be a little rough around the edges, but now th sponge and space toy are now best friends. Even Jimmy admitted how crazy he was ever since his arrival. Though Jimmy is still a toy, he is still Jimmy Neutron, and he is never one to give up his rebellious courage. Nothing can be worse, until...

From downstairs, Mike eagerly asked, "What is it? What is it?" The answer came to him when barking is heard. "Wow! A puppy!" Mike whooped.

SpongeBob and Jimmy look at each other in shock. Somehow, they expected the sudden change, and they both grin sheepishly.

THE END


	20. Credits and Cast

_**Cast  
**_ _Tom Kenny as SpongeBob SquarePants  
_ _Debi Derryberry as Jimmy Neutron  
_ _Caroll Spinney as Oscar  
_ _Shia LaBeaouf as Cody Maverick  
_ _Kel Mitchell as Clifford the Red Dog  
_ _Ben Stiller as Alex the Lion  
_ _Leslie Carrara-Rudolph as Abby Cadabby  
Owen Wilson as Lightning McQueen  
_ _Jason Drucker as Mike Wilson  
Will Ferrell as Lawrence Wilson  
_ _Leslie Mann as Marianne Wilson  
_ _Alec Baldwin as LEGO Sergeant  
_ _Mindy Raymond as Cassandra Cain  
_ _Steve Oedekerk as Eugene Beady  
_ _Cheryl Chase as Angelica  
_ _Mark Wahlberg as Jimmy Neutron Commercial Announcer_


End file.
